Dragon Ball DOA
by Jonas Xerxes
Summary: This is a story about a mighty warrior race and a clan of ninjas as their two worlds collide into becoming the most extraordinary adventure revolving around the seven mystical dragon balls. This is the story of Dragon Ball DOA (AU/Alternative Universe)
1. A Gift from the Heavens

Dragon Ball DOA Episode 001 – A Gift from the Heavens

Kid Goku Saga

Chapter 01

* * *

**Reminder: Hello, I am the creator of the fanfiction the Dragon Ball DOA and here is how I do this, rule A: I work on a chapter or update when I find or make the time for it, so be patience. Rule B: While I'm attending college for two days per week (including tutoring on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday in the morning), I'll be sure to work on my spare time after my college assignments are done. And rule C: While we're on the subject, please try to remember that I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or the Dead or Alive franchise since they all belong to their respected owners/creators, but have only created this fanfiction in respect and creativity, so enjoy the fanfiction. One more thing, in this version, there will be pairing with existing and OC characters. This is an AU crossover of Dead or Alive and Dragon Ball series so please enjoy!**

* * *

(Long ago, in the age of conflict and old, there were seven magical items known as the dragon balls, once all seven are in place the user can summon an eternal dragon by the name of Shenron who will grant anyone a wish, the sages and spiritualists of Earth were not the only ones who created these mystic balls, but others…from beyond the stars known as extraterrestrials or aliens that each created their own sets of dragon balls. However our story begins with a powerful alien race known as the Saiyans. The Saiyans were the ultimate warrior race, their appearances resembled that of humans with the slight difference being that they all have monkey-like tails and possess a violent nature, the desire to fight. Among was the bravest and strongest Saiyan, Bardock. The Saiyans had long served Frieza fatefully until one day on a conquered planet, he order the elimination of a band of low-class Saiyans led by Bardock. Upon seeing the act befall on his comrades, Bardock learned of Frieza's plot to betray the Saiyans.)

[Planet Vegeta]

(After surviving the assault of one of Frieza's elite commander and seeing a vision of his youngest son Kakarot challenging Frieza in the future, he swiftly return to Planet Vegeta in hopes that all Saiyan infants have finally ventured into other planets. Upon seeing his wife, Negi holding their baby Kakarot as she told him that all the other Saiyan babies have left the planet, he hold Kakarot, for the first and final time, as he told Negi everything from his mission on Planet Kanassa to Frieza's plan to eradicate the Saiyan race and just before he activates the last Space Pod for his wife and son's escape.)

Bardock: Negi, you need to leave with Kakarot. (Bardock faced the sky instead of facing Negi knowing she won't react positive to his demand, which he was right.)

Negi: What? No, I can't leave you. What about Raditz?

Bardock: He's fine. Raditz has a mission with the prince, he won't be back for some time.

Negi: No! (Even though she knew her oldest son will live, Negi refused to leave) If Frieza's actually planning something than I'll stay here with you and help – (Squeaking fast) (Bardock grabbed her shoulders glaring right into her eyes.)

Bardock: You can't be here! Negi, you aren't a warrior and can be easily defeated. I just lost my comrades and I won't take the risk of losing you too. (Negi closed her eyes, hugging tightly on Bardock as she wants him to know that she understands after all she was once a part of their squad and how close he was to his comrades especially his best friend, Tora. That didn't mean she was going to leave him all alone to face Frieza. Bardock knew his wife's persistent nature and knew what capabilities Frieza possessed. After kissing her forehead to catch her scent one more time before their separation, his hand rubbing gently on Negi's cheek bones and looking at her appearance; large unique eyes, slightly slanted, long eyelashes, youthful pale skin and shoulder lengthen hair, Bardock was lucky to have capture the most affection of the most beautiful Saiyan woman on this planet.)

Bardock: Negi! I know that most of the Saiyan woman are currently off world with their mates, I have no doubt that our race will live on, I just hope you will understand that I… I love you! (Bardock kissed Negi as the two stay like that for a short time, he karate chopped her by the shoulder, knocking Negi out. After she lost consciousness, Bardock held her up one last time in his arms hardly noticing the loose tears cascading down his face to hers. As the open space pod on the ground is holding the sleeping Kakarot, Bardock placed Negi beside their son gently, he ruffled his son's hair carefully.) Take good care of her Kakarot, you're all she has left. (Bardock pushed the pod's door down as he pressed the glowing green light on the side, he watched as the space pod blasted away to the great unknown.) Goodbye! (Then as he clenched his hands as he stared into the sky in anger, knowing that Frieza is coming in his spaceship before he headed off to fight to the death, three Saiyans; a middle class Saiyan named Pepero, an elite-class Saiyan woman named Drugo, and the Saiyan Queen Saya appeared before him.)Your highness? And you two are -

Drugo: I'm honored to see that you know who I am, Bardock alongside with Pepero.

Bardock: Why are you here? Unless you're here to laugh at me because of Frieza coming to exterminate us, I have no time for that.

Queen Saya: You misunderstood, Bardock! We're here because we believe everything you said and wish to fight alongside with you. (Bardock stopped as he turned around to see serious and determined looks on his fellow Saiyans, thinking that they actually believe him that Frieza is coming to kill them.) Despite how strong he is, I fear my king has been lost to us. (Queen Saya looked down to the ground to mourn for the death of her husband and king of the Saiyan race before she raised her head up with a firece look.) I want to avenge him by killing the man responsible for his death and rescue my son. (Drugo looked down in frown look as she was thinking of her late husband dying at the hands of Frieza's older brother, Cooler.)

Drugo: I too feel the Queen's loss of a husband. Thankfully we send our son to a faraway planet before this all happened. I want my son, Gouri to be free from the nightmare that is Frieza and Cooler. I sure hope whoever finds him on that planet will take good care of him.

Pepero: Same to goes to my son, Rifura. Horenso and Danderaion said that they will come as well, but need to get their daughters off world from the pending doom. Telling themselves that once Frieza was dead, they would search planet to planet for their daughters. They're such terrible liars. Maybe it's true, maybe it's not. Nevertheless, let us fight and die like true Saiyans. (Bardock smiles proudly as he nodded, he looked up at the sky with fury in his face.)

Bardock: (Thought: Frieza, I'm coming for you, you murderous self-serving traitor. It's over! Tora, Seripa, and Negi this is for you!) (Bardock, Queen Saya, Drugo, and Pepero flew toward the heavens aiming toward Frieza's spaceship. During their way, multiple soldiers came out of the shuffles of the spaceship as he uppercuts one of them with his fist, Bardock evading any soldier in his way and did a turn punch at one behind him as he continues to avoid any of the soldiers' attack as he only launched a few Ki blasts toward a few. While the others were blasting away any soldiers coming to Bardock's way, he flew in an instantly toward Frieza.) (Roaring loudly) (Inside the spaceship, Frieza is watching the scene of battle in his quarters.)

[First Form] Frieza: It's me they wants. So be it! (Behind are his two commanders and right hand men, Dodoria and Zarbon.)

Zarbon: Sire!

[First Form] Frieza: Yes, prepare my transport, Zarbon! (This shock both Dodoria and Zarbon to their surprise.)

Zarbon: You wish to leave the ship, sire?

[First Form] Frieza: Are you QUESTIONING MY ORDERS!

Zarbon: AH!? No, Lord Frieza, right away, sire!

[First Form] Frieza: (Growling angrily)

Bardock: (Roaring) (Barging through the pile of soldiers, Bardock had made it much closer until a few manage to grab a hold on Bardock as he look up at the spaceship.) FRIEZA! (Bardock unleashed an Ki blast big enough to repel a dozen off of him while only a few there struggling to restrain him) FRIEZA! Come out and face me! You coward! COME OUT! (The hatch began to open as the soldiers were shivering in fear, Frieza came out in his transport s the soldiers released Bardock.)

Frieza Soldier #1: We salute you sire!

Frieza Soldier #2: Yeah! Long live Lord Frieza! (Laughing nervously)

Bardock: (Chuckling) No way, Frieza! You've live long enough. Actually it's been too long for my taste. (Frieza powers up a small Ki ball in his finger as his men are nervously witnessing this.) Frieza! Listen up, we quit! All of us, got it! We don't work for you! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work! Ho, yeah! There's one last time! (Bardock charges up a large amount of Ki into a sphere filled with spiritual energy.) This is for all the people we've killed in your name. I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you! Here, have it! FINAL SPIRIT CANNON! (Bardock released his Final Spirit Cannon, just as it was coming close to Frieza, he turn his emotionless face into a menacing smirk.)

[First Form] Frieza: (Laughing evilly) (Frieza charges up his Ki blast into a Supernova as it absorbed the Final Spirit Cannon, which shocking surprised Bardock because he put in everything of his power into the Final Spirit Cannon.)

Bardock: WHAT!? NO WAY!? (Frieza created his Supernova powerful enough to destroy the Planet Vegeta as Queen Saya, Drugo and Pepero felt powerless against the attack to come.)

[First Form] Frieza: (Laughing evilly) (Frieza simply pointed his Supernova into the direction of Planet Vegeta, the Supernova was making its way to which shocked the solders.)

Frieza Soldier #3: Lord Frieza! Please, don't! (Unable to stop the Supernova, Bardock was staring death in the face.)

Bardock: (Screaming loudly) (Bardock became engulf into the Supernova will most of his clothes, excluding his headband, were disintegrating. Unknown to him, two more powerful Saiyans known as Danderaion, a middle class Saiyan, and Horenso, a elite-class Saiyan with a dark brown tail, trying to delay the Supernova from reaching the planet, despite knowing their eventual ends. Just before they were engulf themselves, they saw two space pods leaving the planet, with two female Saiyan babies inside, both men smiled proudly and glad knowing their daughters will survive, they can die happy as they were engulfed with Queen Saya, Drugo, and Pepero as well.) Yes, I see it…now! (Thought: It's you, my son. You will defeat Frieza!) (Seeing one more vision about future is a full grown Kakarot, in an Earth attire of orange and blue, facing Frieza on Planet Namek.) KAKAROT! (As Bardock, Queen Saya, Drugo, Pepero, Danderaion, and Horenso vanquish into the Supernova, marking their deaths, the Supernova finally begin its impact on Planet Vegeta's surface as it causes internal cataclysms on the planet, creaks appearing on the planet as explosions were destroying entire cities as the scorching blast finally made the planet explode as a pile of meteorites were form from the explosion of Frieza's Supernova.)

[First Form] Frieza: (Laughing evilly) Oh my! This is stupendous! Wow, what a great show! Unbelievable! Look at that! (Laughing evilly) (Inside the spaceship, Dodoria and Zarbon watch the eradication of the entire Saiyan race. As the explosion finally died out, while four space pods entered different wormholes, a certain space pod was heading toward Planet Earth.)

[1986 - Planet Earth]

[Texas Hill County - United States of America]

(Before the conflict against Frieza's tyranny, planet Earth would be a new home for a group of extraordinary lives from across the stars. It was night as through the Texas Hill County, was a black Nissan Leaf electric car. Driving it was a young 25 year old black long hair woman with blue eyes and a fair pale skin tone, wearing a formal wear of a white blouse, a black coat, fingerless evening gloves, a grey obi, black trousers and a pair of high heel shoes: Merry Yamachito. Merry is a technical genius, a brilliant martial artist, a passionate chef, and a great tutor, but unfortunately she didn't have time for a relationship, so she was gonna have to wait for her next dream of motherhood on hold until she finds "the one." Her train of thoughts were brought out when she saw a shooting meteor landing a few distances from her current position as she stopped. After hearing a loud crash in the forest, Merry got off as she locked the car, with her keys in her purse, she went out into the forest to investigate the crash of the suppose meteor when suddenly she heard a cry.)

[?]: (Crying) (Hearing the wailing cries getting closer, Merry finally found the source of it; she was surprised to see that meteor is actually a spaceship with the door opened beneath the crater it made and saw a little chubby boy, with shoulder length hair and fair light skin tone, crying with no clothing of any sort, the alien baby's name was Gouri. Merry was looking around if the parents are around, but were no where to be seen until he saw Merry in front of him as she had a sympathy and concern look on her face until she brighten a smile.)

Merry Yamachito: Hey, it's okay! (Merry starts to pick up the boy from the space pod with her hands gently, as she saw a tail on the baby.) Oh, my goodness, a tail! (Giggling happily) it's okay, little guy, I'm about as weird as you are, believe it or not. (Upon looking into Merry's face, the baby smiles brightly as Merry smiles just as much with such happiness as the baby observes the woman before him while his stomach was growling, the baby was still happy to see Merry.)

[?]: (Giggling Joyfully) Mama! Mama! Mama!

Merry Yamachito: (Gasped) (Merry was surprised to hear the baby calling her mama, as she hold his hand to hers, Merry was beginning to develop some maternal instincts as she began to grow attach to the baby boy who came from outer space and looking one more time at the baby's spaceship.) Don't worry, I know a guy who can lent me his truck so I can get your ship to my home, but I suppose it'll be your home too, my little Saruishi. (Baby Saruishi laughs happily to know that he would get a new home on Earth, not to mention the United States of America and with the connection she has with her clan, he'll be register as her Japanese adoptive son. as she walks back to her car, holding baby Saruishi in her hands.)

[1988 - Planet Earth]

[Picos de Europa - Spain]

(Two years passed as the baby Saruishi Yamachito was adopted into the Yamachito clan as Merry's son, in the tallest mountains of the Picos de Europa, aka the Peaks of Europe, a couple were hiking in these mountains; the man is 23 years old with a tan skin tone, amber eyes, a goatee and shoulder length black hair, wearing a a red cape-like cloak, a dark red shirt, black pants and sabatons resembling shoes named Kaihiro Hoka and alongside with his 20 year old wife Dorita Hoka, with blonde hair, fair light skin tone, a petite body and blue eyes wearing a sleeveless orange blouse, black pants, a red obi and sandal. Upon reaching to the peak of the mountain they were climbing on, they saw the beauty of the scenery and while she admired the view, Dorita looked down in the ground, upset about a certain topic. While Kaihiro and his clan are the most successful at martial arts, speficially their fighting style of Kaitonku style Yosojutsu, blacksmithing and whitesmithing for anything relating to metal and that was how Kaihiro met Dorita, who is a world class supermodel herself and martial artist of Shaolin, he notice why his wife was upset as he placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.)

Kaihiro Hoka: Is something wrong?

Dorita Hoka: I'm okay, my flaming love. it's just that we've managed to reach to the top, both in our careers and this mountain peak. I j-just feel that maybe I want to experience the joys of motherhood a lot better than my folks ever did with me. (Dorita remembered her childhood as while her parents were working all the time, she was always alone with no one to keep her company. Her original desire to be a model was to grab the attention of her parents, but later on she began to love it as she rose up to be a top coordinator that a lot more people acknowledge her as the beautiful Amber Princess of Spain, but of course her rising fame did had a drawback as it draw attention of all the men that came across her path and luckily she managed to suppress and take them down hard with her fighting abilities that she acquired from the Shaolin fighting style, but she was no match against a gang of Asian men as they were gonna reach for her panties and the holes that it was protecting, that was until the Katonku style Yosojutsu master Kaihiro came to the rescue. He defeated the gang intensively and after calling for the police to arrest them, Dorita grew some feelings for him. From dates became a relationship and from the relationship became marriage. Kaihiro knew what his wife wanted most of all in her life's next step and surprisingly so did he, but he stayed silence to listen to Dorita) I know we should wait a little more longer, but sometimes...I just wish a baby would come to us from the sky. (Suddenly a sphere shaped meteor was crashing down to Earth as the married couple were surprised and notice it coming down close to where they are standing, Kaihiro moved in front of her as he was gonna channel enough energy to unleash a fire technique, but what he saw up close wasn't a meteor, it was a sphere shaped spaceship that passed over them, which surprised them, mostly Kaihiro as he was ready to shoot until it just passed over him, the crash landing of the space pod was intense as it cause a loud tremor upon impact. While the door was opening, Dorita and Kaihiro were running fast enough to see where the spaceship crash landed and what is in it, but the train of thoughts were interfered by a wailing of a baby.)

[?]: (Crying loudly) (Rushing as quickly as they can, after locating the space pod, what they saw inside it was a baby boy with fair light skin, black spiky full on hair that was jaw line from to the left to the right side, dark eyes and strangely a brown monkey tail, but as Dorita was getting closer to the alien baby, unknownst to her, a brown bear was approaching her with the intention of eating her and the baby. Kaihiro saw this as he was desperately trying to stop said bear, upon looking at Dorita's beautiful face, the baby, alien name Rifura was stopping it's wailing as he was smiling happily for a short time until he pause to see a brown bear approach both him and Dorita as she turned around looking shock and scared.)

Dorita Hoka: (Gasped) (The bear roared as it was gonna maul her first until it was headbutted hard by, not Kaihiro who stopped his pace to look surprised at the one who attacked the bear, the alien baby Rifura at its chest as it threw the bear a few distance away from them. It got up again looking mad at the baby, but was confused as the alien baby was sending an intimidating glare at the bear which frighten it, but chose not to be upstage by a human infant, but it was too bad that baby wasn't human. Dorita was surprised to see the alien baby defending not just himself on his two feet, but her as well as Kaihiro came to her aid.)

Kaihiro Hoka: Are you alright, Dorita? (Dorita nodded to her husband to know that she is, but was still observing the fight between the alien baby and the brown bear as the baby was jumping to dodge the claw attacks and tackling impacts of the bear as he was striking a lot of blows at it, particularly at it's chest and stomach as the baby was preparing a Ki-based energy wave resembling fire with Kaihiro appearing right beside him as he was charging up a fire element energy blast of his own.) Hino...tori...ka! (Both Kaihiro and the baby unleashed their combined energy blasts toward the bear as it was shock to move as it was blown right out of their sight in the sky as it came crashing down in a part of the forest below the mountains unconsciously. Kaihiro looked at the baby who was now smiling happily as he turned his narrow look into a happy and proud one.) That was good. No, it was better than good, you were impressive. (Kaihiro picked up the baby as Dorita was becoming glad that her husband was beginning to grow attach to the baby.)

Dorita Hoka: Dear. (Kaihiro and the baby turn to Dorita as she had a happy and amusing look on her face while crossing her arms.) I know we said that we would wait a few more years, but can we keep him? I mean he won't survive living in these mountains or the forest below it, despite he easily took care of that bear, so please can we adopt him? (Looking at his wife, Kaihiro had a serious look until he turned to the baby which turn his face into a happy look on it.)

Kaihiro Hoka: He has both potential and talent in martial arts, so how could I said no. (Dorita smiles gladly to know that the alien baby will be adopted into their small family, but big clan as the Hoka clan will be able to register into the system as she hold the baby with joys f finally going to experience motherhood, but though occupied in Kaihiro.) But we do have one problem. (Dorita looked at Kaihiro with confusion as he continues with a confident grin.) We have to give him a name. (Dorita looked relieved as she was thinking of a name, Kaihiro looked at the space pod, thinking for a way to bring it back to their home in Gijón of Asturias province. Seeing leaves dancing in the wind as she climbs out of the crater as the leaves were blown toward a village far away below the mountains, Dorita's smirk forth an idea for the alien baby's name s her husband reemerged from the crater as well.)

Dorita Hoka: How about Hamura.

Kaihiro Hoka: a "village of leaves?"

Hamura Hoka: (Giggling happily) (Seeing that baby Hamura was giggling, the married Hoka couple were happy to know that the baby loves that name. Kaihiro began to feel proud to be this baby from space, Hamura's new father and Dorita was exciting to be a mother to the baby as well as they began to climb down the mountains to make it back to the campsite where their car is and brought baby Hamura into their life and the Earth for a bright future with a burning spirit.)

[1990 - Planet Earth]

[Rausu Forest - Japan]

(Having crash-landed on Planet Earth, in a forest of Hokkaido, Japan. Even though the Earth's inhabitants, the humans had a unique power level as a group, there are those who are consist of stronger life forms such s martial artists, warriors, and etc. one of these beings is an elderly man who lives on the Rausu Forest, a few long distance away from the rest of his clan, in a dangerous area to live if you don't know the environment; the elder man's appearance would have fool anyone with being semi-short, a little pudgy, with dark eyes, white hair and bushy small beard as most would think he was just another weak old man, but if you see him in action you'd eat your words. While taking across one of his many paths stretching his legs carrying his handmade bamboo basket on his back, just enjoying a peaceful talk until he hear an approaching object from the sky as the ground rumbled from the landing of whatever it was that caused the sonic boom before its rumbling died down, the old man decided to investigate. As he drew closer, he began to hear a loud wailing from a child?)

Kakarot: (Wailing) (The old man could still hear crying and a hush voice of a woman, he walked closer till he was at the edge of the crater, seeing a large white sphere having an open door, inside the sphere is a young woman trying to calm down an infant.)

Negi: Kakarot, please calm down. (Negi pleaded to her son fearing they would alert anyone, but to her relief it was just an older gentleman, but tensed when her scouter shows his power level being over three hundred, It was humiliating to know that she grew weary of a level as low as that.)

[?]: Hello, do you need any help?

Negi: If you don't mind, we kind of crashed landed and I believe my son is starving.

Gohan Moriku: My goodness, we can't have that now, can we? (Gohan helped Negi getting out of her space pod and got up to the surface of the land.) Please come to my home, I have plenty of food for the two of you. (Negi started to follow him with Kakarot fussing in his arms.) What a cute little boy, my name is Gohan by the way. (Negi nodded at him shifting Gohan for a more comfortable position.)

Negi: I am Negi and this is my son Kakarot. (Gohan gave her his friendliest smile while he led them to his home which it didn't take long. He opened the door to his small house and pulled her seat down before going outside for a moment and came back carrying a tray fill with meat, fruits, and vegetables of varieties.)

Grandpa Gohan Moriku: I didn't know what to bring so I brought some of everything (As soon as they finished Negi leaned back with Kakarot burping and falling on her stomach.)

Negi: Wow that hit the spot right Kakarot? (Kakarot yawned in agreement, as he turned to his side and pulled his tail closer to his body.) Thank you for the meal, Gohan.

Grandpa Gohan Moriku: You're welcome, dear and the two of you must have gone some time without eating, huh?

Negi: (Laughing slyly) actually I ate twice as much as I usually do (Gohan was awkwardly surprised that this was only twice?) Kakarot must have inherited it from… (Negi stopped and her eyes lowered to the table as she sat straighter. Gohan could sense something horrible must've happened to this young woman.)

Gohan Moriku: I won't push you to talk, but you should know it's always better to talk about it than keeping it locked in. (Gohan got up and patted Negi on her armored back gently.) The two of you can stay for as long as you'd like. I know it's a bit small but we can just shift the table and put a hammock that can be easily placed in here until I've managed to put up mattresses in the bedrooms upstairs and I've got some extra blankets. (Negi finally came out of her depressed state as she was curious to ask.)

Negi: Why are you being so nice toward us? (Gohan glanced up and smiled happily.)

Gohan Moriku: I can sense that you're good and don't have any ill intentions. I also sense that you feel sadden about something. (Negi couldn't sense emotions, but knew she can easily trust him.)

Negi: We would gladly apprentice the help. And seeing that we'll be living on Earth, we can adapt to Earth names as well.

Gohan Moriku: I suppose, but judging from how you pronoun your names, you've crash-landed on Japan, Negi means green onion so seeing that you're an art of a plant. How about Gine? (After thinking it over, Negi realized that was a beautiful name, and in order to keep suspicions away from her and her son, learning a new custom and everything on Earth will take time, but will take that chance and what this planet has to offer.)

Gine Moriku: Gine! I like it! (Then she see Gohan joyfully moving a happy Kakarot up and down.)

Gohan Moriku: I think I know what to call him as well, how about Goku? (Baby Goku began laughing joyfully at that name.) Well, Goku it is! Goku! (Gine, Gohan and Goku smiles happily knowing that they have now form a family.)

* * *

**This is the start of the Dragon Ball DOA, Dragon Ball Dead or Alive, and the first saga is the Kid Goku Saga: it is about the adventures of Goku as a kid from the day he was birth to the beginning of the search for the seven mystic dragon balls. This episode was featuring the event of Frieza's betrayal against the Saiyans, out of fear for the legend of the Super Saiyan would rise up and destroy him, so Frieza chose to eradicate the Saiyan Race. After sending his wife and youngest son to a faraway planet, Bardock, with the Queen and her own personal elites, fought Frieza's army to the end. During the final assault, Bardock's Final Spirit Cannon was no match for Frieza's Supernova and after being engulf inside it, he saw one last vision of the future; his son Kakarot, all grown up, confronting Frieza at a different planet.  
**

**Bardock was the mate of Negi (Gine Moriku), father of Raditz and Kakarot (Goku Moriku), and a low-class Saiyan. Being leader of a group of low-class Saiyans: Tora, Shugesh, Borogos, Seripa, and Negi (Formerly), Bardock always came back to Planet Vegeta half death from the successions of his missions. Bardock gain the power of future vision by the last living Kanassan which revealed to him of Frieza's betrayal and the genocide of the Saiyan race. With determination to fight and to avenge his fallen friends, Bardock went to conflict Frieza, initially alone until he was aided by the Saiyan Queen Saya and her Elites, but the effort failed when Frieza unleashed his Supernova directly at Planet Vegeta, killing Bardock and the Saiyan Race (of Vegeta) to the brink of extinction. However, his untimely death was the beginning of the legend that is Goku. Posthumously, Bardock will be the father in law of Kakarot's human wife; Kasumi, brother in law of Shiden and Ayame, and grandfather to Goku and Kasumi's children: Gohan, Goniji, and Goten. A former military base island of Japan will be renamed the Isle of Bardock in honor of the Saiyan who foresaw Frieza's betrayal and did the best he could to stop it but was thankfully avenged by his son, Kakarot now known as Goku Moriku as a base of operation purchased by Helena Douglas and her newly rebuilt DOATEC.**

**The next episode will be featuring a bit of a time-skip in the amount of 10 years forward it will feature Goku and Gine meeting the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan for the first time, making friends, and displaying her increasing power still rising. See ya in Episode 002: The Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan.**


	2. The Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan

Dragon Ball DOA Episode 002 – The Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan

Kid Goku Saga

Chapter 01

* * *

(Ten Years Later)

[2000 - Planet Earth]

[Rausu Forest, Japan]

(It has been ten years since Negi and Kakarot, now known as Gine and Goku have grown accustom into life on Earth, especially Japanese customs. Gohan has not only been training Gine and Goku in the way of Yosojutsu from his clan's Futonku style, he has make sure they were given the right amount of education. While he home-schooled Gine, he ask a member of the Moriku clan to escort Goku to the Rausu Elementary School, after helping Gine enrolled him into school at the age of six. Believe it or not, it is thanks to Goku standing up and taking down any bullies harming the innocent students, Rausu Elementary School was the only elementary school without any bullying problems as they would made up cover stories to the teachers if they ever saw the bullies unconscious and beaten down. Goku has embraced the gentle nature he inherited from his mother. It was after he fallen from the bamboo basket his grandpa carried on his back when he was just a baby. After he hit his head with a few rocks as Gine catch him from the fall bringing more harm to her son, he was treated right and to their relief on the next day, Goku opened his eyes, showing that he changed from a savage warrior into a peace loving boy. It is the first day of summer vacation, after finishing the 5th grade, Goku, with his spiky black hair and pale skin, made his way back home in the Rausu Forest, seeing his mom training with Grandpa Gohan.)

Grandpa Gohan Moriku: Alright, Gine, remember to run, not fly. And concentrate all of your energy into the clan's ultimate technique. (Gohan bow to Gine as she bows back as well, while Goku saw the sparring match beginning before his own eyes.)

Gine Moriku: Yes, Papa Gohan! (After getting into their fighting stances, they started their sparring as they were keen and keen at delivering a few amount of blows, punches, and kicks, but kept them on bay with their blocking as Gohan unleash an air blast from his palm at Gine, but managed to defend herself with the wind shield she created as they were in a stalemate, both smiled proudly as their progress and Goku smiling joyfully at how strong his grandpa and mom are.)

Grandpa Gohan Moriku: Impressive, Gine! You've progress a lot. I suppose you're ready to use that technique. (Nodding to her surrogate father, Gine formed with her hands spreading out her fingers as she concentrated her Ki energy all together as Gohan did the same as they turn to their opponent sides drawing forth their wind manipulation as their Ki blast grew stronger.) Ra….sen…

Gine Moriku: Zei…..

Both (Gohan &amp; Gine): HA! (They unleashed their concentrated wind Ki blasts, the Rasenzaiha, clashing toward each other as the immense power of wind currents and energy lasted for a few minutes until it creates an explosion as the smoke clears out, both opponents' bow to each other.)

Gohan Moriku: And that concludes your training in Futonku Style Yosojutsu! Congratulates, Gine, you're a Yosojutsu master now! (Gine moved a few feet up in the air thanks to her mastery of Futonku style Yosojutsu in joy for completing her mastery of Futonku Style Yosojutsu.) I'm sure during trip to that village, every master in the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan will be amaze, and I know Burai and Shiden will!

Gine Moriku: Thanks, Papa Gohan. I will give it my all to behave well to meet these ninjas.

Goku Moriku: Ninjas? What are they? (Gohan and Gine were surprise to see Goku at one side having seen the match before them.)

Both (Gohan &amp; Gine): GOKU!? (Laughing nervously) (Gine was rubbing the back of her head, as she reopened her eyes to answer Goku's answers.)

Gine Moriku: How long have you been watching us?

Goku Moriku: The whole time! I just want to know what are these ninjas you're talking about?

Grandpa Gohan Moriku: Before we get to that, I say we should go back inside and get ready for dinner, I bet you're pretty hungry by now! (As right as Ryuhan is, both Gine and Goku's stomach growls as Goku feeling his tummy wanting food.)

Goku Moriku: (Laughing joyfully) guess I am pretty tired after a whole day of school. (After getting everything settle in, Goku changed out of his school clothes into his dogi, consistent of matching blue shirt and pants, a white belt, red wristbands, stockings, undershirt, and light blue kung fu shoes, and his mother, wearing a similar dogi as she son's but the only differences were having pink wristbands, black kung fu shoes with white stockings, a forest green miniskirt, black pants, and a pale green undershirt. As nighttime was arriving, as the meal was prepare and thanks to Gohan's tutelage about kitchen utensils, everything was all set and ready. With the family now enjoying dinner, especially Goku instantly finishing two bowls of rice, they began to ask each other of their activities were today.)

Gine Moriku: Goku! How was school today, dear?

Goku Moriku: It was great, I managed to do okay on the test and I manage to stop a couple of bullies from hurting anyone!

Gine Moriku: Aw, that's my little man! (Gine smiles happily to see Goku passing his classes and punishing bullies who deserved it, just as Gohan is impressed at Goku's growing strength, but as he strokes his beard.)

Grandpa Gohan Moriku: Very impressive, Goku. But did you make sure no teacher saw you – (Goku shook his head sideways.)

Goku Moriku: Nope! And even if some saw the unconscious bullies on the ground, the other students made up a bunch of stories that they were going crazy or doing stupid stunts like the ones on TV. (Gohan joyfully smiles at his grandson for making such friends who aren't scared or that live in the forest like bears, birds and etc.), so mom, grandpa. How were your day, and what this talk about ninjas? (Nearly finishing their meals, Gine at her surrogate father.)

Gine Moriku: We might as well, tell him! (Gohan nodded as they turn their attention to Goku.) You see, Goku, today I have completed my mastery of our clan's Futonku Style. I'm now a Yosojutsu master! (Goku burst out in joy that his mother finally reach the rank of master.)

Goku Moriku: YAH! My mom is a Yosojutsu master!

Gine Moriku: (Giggling) and that's not all. Papa Gohan is going to take us to a trip to the Mugen Tenshin Village, where its ninja clan resides.

Goku Moriku: Ninja clan?

Grandpa Gohan Moriku: Yes! Despite the claims that the public made on this modern era, there are still ninja clans across the country remaining as a secret. Some are evil, but some are also good, I'm planning on visiting my old training partner and friend Burai, last I heard he has passed on his title as clan head to his son Shiden. I hope to see Burai once more, but I want to introduce him to the both of you, if you're all alright to come. (Overcoming with joy to finally meet this Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, Goku and Gine nodded in agreement. Later on, they were took a bath, brush their teeth and went off to bed. The next day upon wearing their regular attire and gather their bags for the visit, just before Goku headed for outside, he saw the family's most prize possession, the four star dragon ball, after viewing it Goku head out with his family.) Now that we have everything we need, I'll show this one technique that will provide useful transportation rather than walking all the way for a few days. (As Gohan is waving his arms around rotating a lot of gusting wind as they were engulf into a sphere of air, as it was awestruck to Goku and Gine.)

Gine Moriku: This must be the Air Sphere Transportation, Papa Gohan told me about. (Thought: There are still techniques I need to master, but nonetheless, I am amaze of how strong Papa Gohan really is!) (As the sphere covered them, it was moving faster to the sky as it headed into the main island of Japan, passing through the mountain as it was making its way into the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan's village.)

[Mugen Tenshin Village, Japan]

(In the Mugen Tenshin Village, Burai, the sixteenth master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, an apprentice to a mighty martial artists will receive a visit from his brother in training and friend, Gohan from the Moriku clan who is bringing his family with him for the first time. He gain information from his best ninja that Gohan encountered and taken in a young woman and her son, but the one strange report was the mother and child having tails. Burai won't draw out a conclusion until he see them for himself.)

Shiden: Father! There you are. (Shiden, the son of Burai and the seventeenth master of the clan, was the spilling image of his father, with black long hair, teal eyes, white haori, gray kimono and pants, blue belt, and Shinobi sandals with leg guards.) Are you sure Gohan will be here. Hokkaido is in the far north. It'll take them at least five days to reach the compound.

Burai: (Sighing) son! (Shiden saw his father beginning to lecture him.) Do not let simple logic make you think Gohan's an ordinary old man will myself. He is a Yosojutsu master and with that rank, he has acquired advanced techniques that will guarantee his arrival. (Surprisingly, Burai was right as the Air Sphere Transportation arrived at the entrance of the ninja village. Once the sphere of wind cleared out, Gohan is seen smiling as he waves his arm and his other giving out a peace sign, Gine and Goku happily smiles at their arrival to the Mugen Tenshin village and to meet Burai and his family.)

Gohan Moriku: Hi there, pretty boy! (Shiden was shockingly surprise to see this old man being his father's childhood best friend and fellow student as he was so casual around the former master) And you must be his son Shiden, right? (Shiden nodded as he was still confused at this old martial artist who was said to be powerful, yet he is humble and carefree.)

Burai: (Laughing joyfully) Gohan, it's been a long time, old friend. (Burai hugged Gohan as both men were excellent to see each other.)

Both (Burai &amp; Gohan): (Laughing joyfully)

Gohan Moriku: Oh! I almost forgot. Burai, this is my daughter Gine and my grandson Goku.

Both (Gine &amp; Goku): Hello!

Burai: It's good to meet Gohan's family! Please, follow me, I'll show you to the hut you'll be staying for your trip. (After walking through and saying hello to any villager that came by and amaze by the amount of ninja that resides in the village. Once they have reach their destination, they make themselves feel at home as Gohan and Burai were catching up with some sake.) So Gohan, what's the story on them.

Gohan Moriku: It happened like this.

(Flashback – 10 Years Ago)

(Gine was crying while baby Goku wasn't making a fuss. After she told Gohan about them being Saiyans and how they were all eradicated by the tyrant known as Frieza, listening carefully at the girl's story as she poured everything she had bottled up.)

Gine Moriku: They're all dead and now we're the last Saiyans left, if only I had been stronger than maybe it could've been different. I was born a weakling without even an average power level and always has to have someone save me. It was pathetic that I could never learn how to fight and that I barely grew in strength. If only I was strong! (Gine's tears fall and landed on the grass.) I don't even know if I can keep my last living son alive – Kakarot, I'm sorry!

Gohan Moriku: Even the smallest and weakest have potential, take that rabbit over there for instance. (Gine saw where Gohan was pointing to a tiny gray baby rabbit.) Small and weak, but with enough guidance and trust in itself will one day grow like the mother, growing in speed and its hind legs will develop strength needed to survive. (Gine turned her attention from the rabbits to her son who was playing with his tail.) He'll need to learn one day and what better way than learn from his own mother! (Gohan stood up and lent Gine his arm to pull herself up.) We'll start at dawn tomorrow, I have no doubt that someday you'll become a Yosojutsu master, Gine! (Gohan smiles brightly as it helped inspired Gine to be a dedicated fighter. It was from then on that every say she wakes up at dawn with Gohan, they would train as the ten years of end results has increased her speed and occasionally strength, even though she though not much of anything in Earth was helpful, but she did learn some of Gohan and the Moriku clan's moves to encouraged her to developed some of her own.)

(Flashback Ending)

(At the end of the story, Burai was surprised to see how Gohan took in an alien woman and her son, and amaze to see that his adoptive daughter has become a Yosojutsu master.)

Burai: (Laughing joyfully) Gohan, you have the most extraordinary adventures when we don't see each other for a long time.

Grandpa Gohan Moriku: But of course, Burai! (Gine was setting their stuff in hers and Goku's room as she was going to find her adoptive father as she turn to see a young fourteen year old boy with fair skin, brown hair with bangs at opposite sides, with a blue kimono, white pants, black wristbands, white belt, and sandals, smiling at Gine was she returns one of her own.)

Gine Moriku: Oh, hello. (Hayate nodded, as he bow to her as she too returns one.) I am Gine Moriku!

Hayate: It's my honor to meet another Moriku, I am Hayate! My father is the seventeenth master of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. My grandfather is Burai, the sixteenth master of the clan.

Gine Moriku: My, you're very knowledgeable for a young man. If you don't mind, is your father and grandfather your only family members. (Hayate shook his head sideways as he answers her question.)

Hayate: I have a younger sister, she's eight. My mother is currently gathering herbs outside the village from the forest.

Gine Moriku: It's good to see children around my son's age. If you like I can introduce you to Goku if you want? (Hayate nodded to that suggestion as she opened the open to her room.) Goku, I like you to meet Hayate, he's roughly a bit older than you, but I'm sure – (Gasped) (After seeing the room empty without a sight of Goku in it as its evidence of the open window that he got out. Rushing all the way to Gohan and Burai with Shiden, who decided to join the elders of telling tale of the past, but quickly was stopped when Gine and Hayate found them as their attentions turned.)

All (Shiden, Burai &amp; Gohan): HUH?!

Hayate: Father, something terrible has happen!

Shiden: What is it, my son?

Gine: Papa, its Goku, he's gone. (This news shocked Gohan, Shiden and Burai as Gine continues.) He must've wandered off!

Grandpa Gohan Moriku: It will be okay, Gine. It is only natural for a boy Goku's age to explore surroundings new to him, but we will find him.

Burai: Of course, I will send out my best ninjas to locate the boy, but I'm sure he's around the village somewhere, I mean how far can a ten year old boy get to? (Outside the Mugen Tenshin village, within the forest that resides some of the most hostile animals, a slim pale skinned woman with long dark brown hair and green eyes in a kimono, picking up herbs as she was almost finish gathering enough, a shadow approach her in the form of a spiky hair boy with a tail, as she turns around to see an actual little boy with a tail, which was much to her surprise.)

Goku Moriku: Whatcha doing? (Ayame was dumbstruck to see a little boy with tail, seeing that he went through the forest's paths and knowing that wild animals reside in this forest and yet she wonders how this boy managed to get this way without any fear in his eyes, but chose to answer his question.)

Ayame: Well, I'm picking some herbs become I heard from my father in law that his old friend and his family are coming to visit us, I want to make them a proper meal with these herbs right here.

Goku Moriku: Really? Wow, I guess grandpa and mom were right about this place having such nice hospitality! (Then a thought was made clear to Ayame as she figured out who Goku is.)

Ayame: Your grandfather!? Would he be Gohan? (Goku nodded) Then your mother is the new Yosojutsu master Gine Moriku (Goku nodded several times as Ayame turns a bright smile on her face.) Then that means you're Goku, aren't you!

Goku Moriku: That's right!

Ayame: (Giggling joyfully) you're so adorable. But what are you doing out here?

Goku Moriku: Well, I wanted to explore a little more about the Mugen Tenshin village and what's out there. I guess the suspects were kinda killing me just sitting around.

Ayame: I understand, but you could've at least let your mom know where you were going. I mean, the poor thing must be worry sick about you. (Goku frowned after learning what his action has caused as he rubs his head.)

Goku Moriku: Gosh, I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. (Ayame kindly rubs Goku's head as he looks up to her.)

Ayame: It is okay, Goku, everyone makes mistakes. I know you're just excellent to see new things before your eyes. I'll tell you what I'll talk to your mom to clear this whole mess, but I can tell you love to fight becomes like your family, you're a martial artist. (Ayame got up as she finished gathering enough herbs.) I'll ask my husband and father in law to allow you to challenge a ninja from the Mugen Tenshin village. (Goku happily nodded several times.) Okay, let's go! Huh? (After walking a few steps forward Ayame, Goku let out his hand to Ayame while smiling kindly to her.)

Goku Moriku: Here! I'll keep you safe from all the tall and big animals, if you like.

Ayame: (Giggling joyfully) my, what a kind gentleman! (Ayame holds Goku's hand while they make their way back to the village. Back in the village, Burai, Shiden, Gohan and Gine were waiting for the top ninjas' return to retrieve Goku, one of them returns, he is the master of the clan's Hajinmon Sect and foster father of Ayane, Genra.)

Burai: Anything, Genra?

Genra: Not yet, but we're still searching high and low for the boy. (Gine frowned at the news that they still haven't found Goku, as Gohan comforts her.)

Grandpa Gohan Moriku: Don't worry, Gine. I'm sure they'll find him. After all, Goku has a unique appearance that's hard to forget.

Genra: Spiky black hair, innocence round eyes, pale skin like Lady Gine here!

Gine Moriku: Are you some kind of psychic or something. (Genra shook his head sideways as he pointed to the target with the clan head's wife.)

Genra: No, he's over there with Lady Ayame! (Surprised by this news, they turn to see Goku hold the hand of Ayame who was carrying a bowl of herbs with one hand. As Shiden raised an eyebrow with his father who gave a smooth elbow to Gohan.)

Burai: Well, now! Your grandson must've inherited that charm you have with the ladies, Gohan! (Knowing this is just a teasing attempt, Shiden just played along as he smirks slyly.)

Shiden: Seems that I have some competition. (Goku walk to his mom, who's been worry sick about him.)

Goku Moriku: Mom, I'm sorry I left without telling you, I guess I didn't think of the consequences of my actions. (Gine hugs her son in joy, as she was happy to see her son with cartoonish tears flowing down her face, to Goku it almost seem to be suffocating him.)

Gine Moriku: Goku! My boy, my little boy. I promise that I'll never let something bad happen to you. I'm just glad you're okay! (Gine bows repeatedly to Ayame.) Thank you, Ayame! Thank you, thank you, and thank you for bringing back my son to me!

Ayame: It's quite alright, Gine. After all, as a fellow mother, you have my respect for raising a splendid child. (Gine happily hugs Ayame a little too tight.) Gine! Air!

Gine Moriku: Sorry! (Later at the top of a waterfall, Goku was in his swimwear, consistent of just a blue underpants, as he was doing some stretches as he jumped off into the water pond below and dives in, he was looking for a fish perfect enough for the feast in honor of their encounter with the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, suddenly he saw two kids, close to his age swimming in the lake as they saw Goku approaching them, but they became frighten at the sight of a Giant Fish behind him as they swim away, he smirks at the size of the fish as he began to fight it, the girls swam back to the surface. One of the girls, is an eight year old with auburn-like brown hair with a ponytail, brown eyes, soft pale skin and wearing a white and pink kimono with wristbands. The other girl is a seven year old with lavender hair with a ponytail, red eyes, soft pale skin and wearing a purple and black kimono with wristbands. As Ayane managed to catch a fish in her hands and Kasumi concern for the boy left in the bottom of the lake.)

Ayane: Kasumi?

Kasumi: I'm worry, Ayane! (Then somewhat, the giant fish came out of the lake along with Goku, as it lay on ground, dead as evidence that Goku was the victor in their fight. This left the girls awestruck to see this boy they encounter below the lake defeat something bigger than him, literally.)

Goku Moriku: (Laughing joyfully) Take that, fish. I sure hope mom and Miss Ayame will like this. Huh? (Goku saw the girls as he jumped down to meet him.) Hi, I'm Goku! (Strangely enough, Kasumi felt she can trust this boy with ease, plus to her, he was pretty cute, especially with a nice bud, the spiky hair, the tail, and the cheerful smile. As Ayane began to feel relieve that he does not resent her like the rest of the village, but is still suspicious because she hasn't seen this boy in the village.)

Kasumi: I'm Kasumi, and this is my best friend, Ayane! I know she can be a bit shy but she's still alright once you get to know her. (Goku was confused at how similar Ayane's name is to Ayame's, but as he came a little close, he tap with his foot below the belt of Kasumi's kimono, which may Kasumi blushes in shock, and Ayane too blushes.)

Goku: Wow, you two really are girls! Sorry, I had to make sure I didn't confuse you both for boys. (Ayane punched Goku's head really hard as he angrily states out.) Ouch, what was that for?

Ayane: Idiot! You shouldn't do that, if you want to know if we were girls, just ask. (Huffs) (Kasumi was out of words as she was surprised to see Ayane boldly giving Goku a stern lecture after she punched him in head. While Kasumi closed her eyes and blushes, she began thinking while smiling.)

Kasumi: (Thought: That Goku isn't really that bad, but he sure is cute and kind.) (Just as Goku got up as he rubs his head, as he saw two men, one of them carrying Kasumi, and as he saw Ayane, frighten and discouraged, by the men's disgusted expression and discriminating act, which has infuriated Goku, as he head butts the guy holding Kasumi, and just as she was gonna fall, Goku uses his Futonku Style Yosojutsu to construct air to catch Kasumi in a bridal style, as the man was slowly getting up.)

Mugen Tenshin Shinobi: You little punk – (Goku looked pretty angry at the men, even though he met Ayane, he wasn't gonna stand there and let these people alienated her for something she didn't do.)

Goku Moriku: Says you! You made my friend, Ayane sad and you have no right to it! (Both men became enraged at Goku's actions and were even more due to him declaring the "devil" child as his friend. As they were getting ready in their fighting stances, Goku puts Kasumi down as he too was in his clan's fighting stance, the two men charged right toward him as Goku jump up with air and dives down with a double hand smack on the shaggy hair ninja and in a leg to neck hold, he rapidly punches his face side to side several times and delivers the finishing blow: a powerful air blast punch.) Striking Air Fist! (The man felt unconscious and upon witnessing this match, Ayane, Kasumi and the other Shinobi were shockingly surprised at Goku's strength and skills to defeat a Mugen Tenshin ninja. For Ayane, she was speechless and hopeful, because even though their encounter wasn't at a good start, she was nevertheless grateful that Goku calls her his friend and will fight to defend his friends. For Kasumi, she was happy and amazed, because the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan is one of the strongest ninja clan and yet, here this boy is capable of beating one and the way he save her from falling and looking out for Ayane too, Kasumi began to grow feelings for Goku as evidences of her blushed face and sparkle eyes. And the shinobi was shocked and frighten, he grew up knowing that his clan was the best of fighters and yet, a child defeated his comrade in battle as he carried him.)

Mugen Tenshin Shinobi 2: I won't forget this, monkey boy! Just you wait! (The shinobi left carrying his comrade, as Goku got dressed and carrying his catch of the day, he turns to smile at Kasumi and Ayane.)

Goku Moriku: Hey, let's go to the hut me and my family are staying for our trip, I'll bet my mom can cook something delicious with this giant fish here. (Ayane, speechless again, points her finger to herself if Goku's definitely inviting her too to which he nodded.) Yep, even you can come too, Ayane. (Both girls nodded and smiles graciously as they follow Goku back to the village. Upon returning to his hut, Goku glares at the very same shinobi, who fleet cowardly, talking to Shiden, Burai and Gohan as he angrily points at Goku.)

Mugen Tenshin Shinobi 2: That's him, my lord! That's the little monkey menace that attacked Rokuto while defending the devil child. (Goku and Gine glares at the man for saying such a cruel name at Ayane and Gine even more at the man for calling his son a menace, she punched the man hard to the ground.)

Gine Moriku: I'd watch my mouth if I was you, especially since I'm the monkey menace's mother! (The shinobi was frighten to see the new Yosojutsu master is the boy's mother.) If my son beat up your comrade, it means he was defending that innocence girl you were alienating. You should be ashamed of yourself for living in such ignorance and full of hate. (Burai shows the shinobi his immense power in rage, like Hayate and Kasumi, Ayane was his grandchild too. He hated his eldest son's actions that has caused harm to others, but Ayane he would and will never hate her due to her being a happy accident.)

Burai: If I were you, I'd start running before I unleash to you a hundred folds! NOW! (The two Shinobi ran off with a trace to be seen. Burai turn to Ayane with a smile.) Ayane, would you like to join us for dinner? I know Genra's currently on a mission, so if you're not busy, I would be honored if you'll join us! (Happy to see the sixteenth master of the clan accepts her unconditionally, Ayane nodded as they gather together in the dining room, the adults were telling tales of their old days, the children were truly getting along, Hayate and Goku pound fists with each other declaring themselves rivals, Gine and Ayame were becoming the great friends, as dinner was ready, everyone, except Gohan, were surprised at Gine and Goku's huge appetites as they ate half of the large portion of the giant fish, but nonetheless everyone had a good time.)

* * *

**This episode featured the 10 years timeskip of how Goku's fall that hit his head changed him from a savage warrior into a pure heart child like his mother. Don't worry because he is currently attending school to get a decent education that will make him even smarter than his original storyline. This shows how Goku meets his future wife, Kasumi and sibling in laws, Hayate and Ayane. This flashback shows Gine's depression out of the loss of her mate Bardock until she was encourage to train with her adoptive father Gohan. Goku is one of the inspirations that Ayane got from her childhood to wanting to be acknowledge by her village and be accepted amongst her clansmen. Kasumi began to develop feelings for Goku as she saw his kind, caring and protective nature against brutes, thugs, criminals or any evil forces descending to the Earth or any place in the planet. This features the initial rivalry between Goku and Hayate, but managed to establish a good friendship out of it.  
**

**Horenzo was a middle class Saiyan, the mate of Melodi and the father of Merolo (Aisha Umina). He was a Saiyan of a tanned skin tribe of Saiyans from Planet Vegeta that were masters of nature and becoming one with it and his were related to the glaciers while his wife's (an ordinary Saiyan) was toward the ocean. He and Denderaion were shocked when they recieve news from the queen that Frieza was planing to exterminate the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta. Before he joined up with Bardock and the others fighting Frieza's army, Horenzo quickly grabbed his newborn daughter Merolo, without the programming in her mind thus preventing her from eradicating the inhabitants of the planet he was sending her to. After he accomplish this with Denderaion, they were shockingly surprised to see that they were too late as Frieza's Supernova was lauched toward Planet Vegeta. Horenzo, with the help of Denderaion, kept the Supernova at bay long enough for their daughters to escape thus sparing them from the horrible fate they will face and after the Supernova struck down on the surface, Planet Vegeta was destroyed alongside with the Saiyan race including Horenzo and his wife Melodi.**


	3. Quest for the Dragon Balls

Dragon Ball DOA Episode 003 – Quest for the Dragon Balls

Kid Goku Saga

Chapter 01

* * *

[2000 - Planet Earth]

[One Week Later – Rausu Forest]

(A week has passed since the visit with the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, rain was pouring in the Rausu Forest, half of the forest was destroyed by the mysterious monster that appears in the full moon, Goku was being held by his mother in her arms.)

Goku Moriku: (Crying) why did he have to go? Why mom? (The grave they stared at was Gohan Moriku, according to his mother, Gohan was stomp to death by the ape monster in the night. As they stand in front of his grave.)

Gine Moriku: It was his time, Goku. Don't cry, we'll see him again and besides he'll always be with us in here. (Gine points to Goku's heart and reaching inside her pocket taking out an orange ball with four red stars.) Papa Gohan told me this was his prize possession and he wanted us to have it. (Gine handed the ball to Goku as held it close to his chest.)

Goku Moriku: Grandpa's ball? (They stared at the grave for a few more before walking back home.) (Morning arrived thus signifying a new day, as Goku and Gine continues their daily lives of chores, training and hunting for their meals, meanwhile in the parts of the forest that wasn't destroyed, a fourteen year old ninja appears out of nowhere with a blue bodysuit with matching mask, wristbands and boots with a teal scarf having brown long hair, green eyes and fair skin traveling through it with a radar of some sort.)

Ryu Hayabusa: Hm, the dragon ball should be nearby. (Ryu dashes through as he was coming close to the dragon ball, he accidentally cross paths with none other than Goku, who was holding a giant fish with his hands, as he got up he saw Ryu, and seeing him carry a sword, he glare at him as he got into fighting stance with his power pole.)

Goku Moriku: Who are you? Talk! I know what you are, you're a demon, aren't you? (Ryu got up, without phasing or showing any facial expression, he got up, as he start explaining.)

Ryu Hayabusa: Wait! I'm no demon, I didn't come this way to attack a little boy, so please step aside. (Just as Ryu was continuing his search, Goku stood in his path as he still didn't trust Ryu.)

Goku Moriku: This road leads to our house! I'm not gonna let some demon-like person come closer to my mom or my home. Prepare yourself! (Ryu prepares his fighting stance of Hayabusa Ninjutsu, seeing no point for further words.)

Ryu Hayabusa: So be it! (Goku air dashes toward Ryu as he was launching a barrage of punches at Ryu, he was dodging them with ease as they weapons clashed.) Your skills are impressive, but it's still wild and emotional without control.

Goku Moriku: Well, my grandpa said wind is the element of freedom and my mom always say that I have a wild nature in battle. What do you say we fight without any weapons? (Ryu nodded as they placed their sword and power pole to the side of the road, as they attacking each other, blocking each others attacks, as much as Ryu hates to admit it, but he sees Goku has potential to be pair with him in strength and speed. As Ryu grabs a hold of his hand as he was gonna throw him through until Goku raised his legs up and press down to release a gust of wind to escape the hold and delivers a strong air punch to his torso as he was rebound a few steps behind. As he found an opening, Goku kept on a few punches and release an air kick, second kick and the last kick was aim for Ryu's head but he evades it by unleashing his own attack of forming his hands together and throws a two hand punch resembling dragon claws as he threw Goku a few distance away.)

Ryu Hayabusa: Dragon's Claws. (Afterward, Goku got up again as he looked fierce and admiration to Ryu as a worthy opponent.) I must admit, you were brilliant to counterattack my hold on you. And your speed is impressive, I almost wasn't able to catch up until I waited for the right time to strike. (Just before they would continue their fight, Gine appears before them.)

Gine Moriku: What's going on here? (Goku and Ryu turned to see non other than Gine Moriku who had arrived at the battle scene.)

Goku Moriku: Mom, this demon-like person is trying to get to our house and steal from us! (Gine looked at the young man and saw he was carrying sword, but chose to ask for questions.)

Gine Moriku: Are you a ninja? (Ryu nodded.) Goku, I think this young man isn't our enemy. Might I know your name? For starters, I am Gine Moriku and this is my son, Goku! (Ryu was surprised to hear those names as his clan were allies to the Mugen Tenshin clan as he puts away his sword, he turns to the Moriku mother.)

Ryu Hayabusa: So the rumors are true. You're the new Yosojutsu master Gine of the Moriku, (Gine nodded as he put his sword back to his stealth and grabs the power pole and pass it back to Goku.) I am Ryu Hayabusa! I didn't mean to trespass your territory, I am on the search for the seven Dragon Balls.

Goku Moriku: Dragon Balls? (Ryu brought forth a scroll with 竜球, after he opens the scroll on the ground.)

Ryu Hayabusa: That's right! (As Ryu performs hands signs the kanji began to glow.) Art of Summoning! (As smoke appears, once it cleared Ryu summon three orange balls with red stars similar to Gohan's ball, but with two, five and seven stars.)

Both (Gine &amp; Goku): Whoa! Papa/Grandpa! Where did you get them!? (Ryu explains the legend of the Dragon Balls, how there are seven in total and once they were all gather and the password is recite, they summon forth Shenron, the Eternal Dragon of Earth, he's been collecting them to ensure no one will ever know of their existence for any evil purposes and hoping to unite the ninja clans by wishing upon the dragon to change the evil clans into good, seeing an opportunity to travel around Japan and perhaps the world to experience, Gine ask Ryu to allow them to accompany him in exchange for the four star ball under one condition, that they can keep holding on their dragon ball until they have completed collecting all seven, to which he accepts. After gathering all the equipment and supplies needed for the quest, they began traveling throughout Honshu, seeing a lot of new things like festivals, other styles of martial arts and finding a lost sea turtle? It turns out he is lost and trying to get back to the Sea of Japan, Gine and Goku chose to help the turtle get back into the ocean as Ryu later on reluctantly join them. Upon reaching a beach in northeast of Honshu, Turtle was truly grateful to Gine and Goku for bringing him back and ask for their patience so he can return with a reward for their good deed. They waited for a few hours until Turtle came back and this time with an old man on top of his back, a bald head, fair skin, with long mustache and beard, wearing red sunglasses with green shades, an orange Hawaiian shirt, grey shorts, sandals, carrying a walking stick and wearing a necklace with an orange ball attach to it. The old man reveals himself to be Roshi, the martial arts master of Aikido, much to the surprise of Ryu, Goku and Gine. Master Roshi summons forth the Flying Nimbus and give it to Goku, but warns that only a pure heart can ride the Nimbus cloud, but as he tried to demonstrate he fell as prove that he did something naughty, but Goku was capable of riding it as proof of his pure heart even Gine knew this. Gine ask if she was to be rewarded too, Turtle said she too help him as Master Roshi suggested to go out on the date with her or to show him her underwear, Gine blushes red mad as she angrily reject to the suggestion and Ryu face palm while Turtle was arguing with Master Roshi of disrespecting his code. During the argument Ryu saw the orb around his neck is actually the three star Dragon Ball, he ask Gine to ask for the Dragon Ball as a reward and that they'll think of something to give to the old master. Afterward they arrive at the village of Edo, the home of the Tokugawa clan.)

[Two Days Later – Edo Village]

Gine Moriku: Are you sure the Dragon Ball is here?

Ryu Hayabusa: I'm sure. The radar indicates that there's a dragon ball in…there (They look to see a castle that greatly resemblances Edo Castle but was cover in a dark aura by some kind of demon barrier.) What black art is this?

Goku Moriku: I don't about the black arts, but I bet I can get there with the Flying Nimbus. (After calling forth the Flying Nimbus, Goku began to fly toward the castle, but as he tries to break through the barrier, his tail was engulfed in small flames as he cools it down.)

Goku Moriku: MOMMY!

Gine Moriku: Goku! (Gine flew up to her son as she grabs her son's waist as she put s Goku in the lake cooling his tail down as it flow up, Goku checks his tail.) (Sighing relief) Looks a little burnt, but it'll heal quickly! (Then an explosion was made at the exact spot where they left Ryu as they noticed it. As they return they saw a man wielding a spear-like weapon with the combination of a cannon and firearm, he was a bit of a pudgy on the stomach, but mostly muscular with a silver armor and helmet with apiece on it resembling the helmet to that of a crown with blue shirt and pants and a family crest in gold, black boots, tan skin, top-knot, grey eyes and possess facial hair on his mouth in the form of a goatee, they wonder who he is. Ryu is shown to be exhausted as he was doing battle against this samurai, but is slowly being overpowered and when he turns around sensing a group of ninjas but knows who they are.)

Goku Moriku: Who are you?

Isogi Tokugawa: I knew it! (Gine gasped as the man swung his spear, but evading it, however the samurai opens the spear's top pole part with the blade as it launches a cannonball-like bomb toward them as it hits them toward a wall as Goku wiggled out of her arms and quickly calling Nimbus to distract the samurai who hurt his mom. He flew around the samurai in circles waiting for his eyes to induce dizziness on him before giving a high air kick to his back hoping to do some damage, but to no avail.)

Goku Moriku: Man, this guy is a rock!

Hayate: Are you crazy get out of there Goku! (Goku turn to see Hayate with his parents, Ryu and his mom who recovered quickly.) Though you're strong, you're still nowhere near the level that Lord Isogi Tokugawa is in. (Once he heard that name from Ryu of the samurai clans also still existing and that the current head of the Tokugawa clan is Isogi Tokugawa, Goku saw the samurai.)

Goku Moriku: You're Isogi Tokugawa? (Isogi focused his gaze on the cloud as he pointed to Nimbus.)

Isogi Tokugawa: Hmm, I know that cloud! And you couldn't have ridden it if you stole it! Who gave it to you?

Goku: I got it from a man who said he was the turtle hermit!

Isogi Tokugawa: Turtle hermit? His name is Master Roshi! He was my old teacher do you know where I could find him? (Gine nodded slowly to due being kind of scared of the head of the Tokugawa clan.)

Gine Moriku: He lives in the Omori Island in the Sea of Japan from what I could tell. (Isogi starts to hop from one foot to another in pure joy.)

Isogi Tokugawa: Oh boy! I can finally return to my castle! (Everyone, excluding Shiden and Ayame, were staring in surprise at the samurai leader who acted so child-like. Isogi noticed Goku's power pole as he points to it.) Hm? Where did you get this from?

Goku Moriku: My grandpa gave it to me before he died. (Ayame and Shiden were shocked to hear the news of Gohan's death.)

Isogi Tokugawa: You're Gohan Moriku's grandson! (Goku nodded as he pointed to his mother by his side.)

Goku Moriku: And that's my mom!

Isogi Tokugawa: (Laughing joyfully) unbelievable! To meet Gohan's family! You know your grandpa Gohan, Burai, and I were very close friends almost like brothers back in the day! We trained under Master Roshi. He became the first to be chosen, Burai became the second and I was the third. (Gine gave Isogi am excited smile.)

Gine Moriku: You mean my Papa Gohan became strong because of Master Roshi?

Isogi Tokugawa: Uh huh! Gohan, Burai and I learned Aikido from that man before forming some of our own techniques! Say! What are your names? (The three conversed as if they've know one another for years shocking the others except Ayame and Shiden.)

Gine Moriku: I'm Gine Moriku and this is my son Goku! (After a few minutes, Isogi got serious.)

Isogi Tokugawa: Alright, enough talking about the good old days. Look, Master Roshi has a very powerful scroll containing a powerful counter spell to destroy this barrier caused by the fiend lord Doku after he was killed, called the Banshowa. Will either of you two go to Master Roshi and borrow the scroll for me?

Gine Moriku: Yeah!

Goku Moriku: Sure, but can you give me a Dragon Ball in return? (Goku took out the four star ball showing it to Isogi as he took a good look at it.)

Isogi Tokugawa: Yes! I've seen it in my castle of course you can have it my little friends! (Gine and Goku both gave wide grins as Goku gave out a peace sign.)

Gine Moriku: Then wish us luck!

Goku Moriku: We'll be back as soon as we can!

Isogi Tokugawa: Wait! There's something you should know. (Everyone turned to the Head of the Tokugawa clan.) Why just yesterday I sent my beautiful wife and dashing son to find Master Roshi! And so did Shiden with his daughter. I'm worry even though I shouldn't but I'm scared something might have happened to them. Do you think you can bring them back too? (Isogi turn to Shiden as he proposed.) Hey Shiden, How would you like for Goku to marry your darling daughter Kasumi?

Goku Moriku: Kasumi? (Goku cocked his head to side wondering what marriage is. Gine's eyes and Ayame's eyes watered with happy tears. They might not want their children to grow up so fast, but for them to be betrothed to each other and giving grandchildren one day would make them happier than a feast on Christmas day! Shiden brought out a picture of Kasumi out while Isogi brought out a picture of Raiko out.)

Isogi Tokugawa: That is Kasumi, I believe you already met her and this is my son, Raiko! (While Goku remembers Kasumi from the Mugen Tenshin village, he felt his cheeks heat up slightly and shook his head wondering if he was getting sick. But also focus as he saw a pink haired boy with dark eyes, fair light skin and around nine years old.)

Goku Moriku: Don't worry. We'll bring them back! (Goku and Gine waved at the others before taking off as they wish them luck before leaving the premises. After they left, Isogi notices their backs and saw brown tails attached to both of them, He didn't know if it was his eyes playing tricks on him or not, but they looked just like the ones his wife and son have.)

[Forest Outside Edo Village, Japan]

(Some miles away from Edo Village, a young man sat on the green grassland alone. He is a handsome little boy wearing blue wristbands, blue socks, black sandals, a yellow obi, a cyan shitagi and black hakama and typed his hair in a small pony tail near the top of the back of the head. The young boy wonders where his mother was half an hour ago and when he thought there was an enemy like a demon or fiend, but put his katana away when he saw it was Kasumi, but their ears picked up the sound from above and look up to see a boy around his age and a woman standing on a cloud.)

Goku Moriku: Hey! Are you two Raiko and Kasumi?

Raiko Tokugawa: Why yes we are, but who are you?

Kasumi: Goku! Is that you? (Goku smiles to see his friend, Kasumi again as he nodded as it brighten a smile on her face. While Gine flew out of Nimbus and in the air as Goku has Nimbus float closer to the ground, he noticed something brown and furry wrapped loosely around Raiko's waist.) Hey you have a tail too!

Raiko Tokugawa: I noticed yours too! (Raiko never met another with a tail before. Was it common for them to have their tails hang loosely? His mother told him to keep it wrapped around himself in case someone decided to pull it. If Kasumi trusts this guy, so can him.)

Goku Moriku: Why do you have it wrapped? Doesn't it bother you?

Raiko Tokugawa: My mommy told me to keep it around myself in case someone pulls it. It really hurts and I'd rather not feel pain.

Goku Moriku: My mommy tells me the same thing but only when we're hunting or sparing! I'm not going to pull it and I bet it feels nice to have it move around freely. (Raiko slowly let his tail unwrap itself and let it move freely.)

Raiko Tokugawa: I missed this.

Kasumi: Goku, its great seeing you again, but why are you here?

Goku Moriku: Oh, right! (Goku turns to Raiko.) Your dad Isogi Tokugawa ask me and my mom to find you, your mom and Kasumi. He also wants us to go to get the banshowa technique at Master Roshi's place! (Both Kasumi and Raiko smiles. For Kasumi she knew a miracle would come in their hour of need and for Raiko, he was right to trust him because if his father trusts him then he should too!) Come on. Hop on Nimbus and we'll ride together.

Kasumi: We can actually ride this cotton candy cloud?

Goku Moriku: As long as you have pure hearts!

Kasumi: That's okay! When you're the daughter of the head of the Mugen Tenshin clan there really is no reason to misbehave!

Raiko Tokugawa: The same goes to me as heir apparent of the Tokugawa! (Raiko was the first to jump into Nimbus as Kasumi jumped up grabbing a firm hold on the cloud but it was still too high up as she struggles to climb up she grab a hold of Goku's tail as a leverage. Goku froze up at his tail being pulled and as she let go.)

Goku Moriku: (Screaming painfully) can you not do that?

Kasumi: Oh I'm sorry! (Kasumi felt terrible grabbing a hold of Goku's tail as Raiko was surprised to see the weakness his mother was warning about their tails, but finally remember the person he was waiting.)

Raiko Tokugawa: Wait! What about my mom? (Goku saw another woman with a tail next to his mother.)

Goku Moriku: Your mom's the short hair, purple eyes wearing pink girl right?

Raiko Tokugawa: Yes!

Goku Moriku: My mom decided to stay with her. She said they know each other. (Raiko wonders why his mother never mentioned other people with tails before as they flew off to Master Roshi's home at Omori Island. Gine stood across from the woman she never thought she'd see again. It's been over almost twelve years since she saw her and everyone – not including earthlings – knew that their kind age slower. Their physical appearances are supposed to stay the same and only age slightly as time goes on. The woman across her though, while her physical appearance hasn't changed by much there was something about her that looks different. Her hair was still short, her eyes are still purple, and her tail was still attached. The only changes of the woman is her clothing, her once pink black and yellow armor had been replaced. She wears a pink sleeveless top with the Tokugawa crest on the back of the top, black tights, yellow leg warmers, and pink boots. Her scouter was replaced with a pink Alice band on the top of her hair.)

Seripa/Fasha Tokugawa: Negi! You're alive?

Gine Moriku: It's been some time, Seripa. However I go by the name of Gine Moriku now.

Fasha Tokugawa: Fair enough, you call me Fasha Tokugawa. Gine! Who are the other survivors?

Gine Moriku: Survivors? It's just us and Goku.

Fasha Tokugawa: Goku?

Gine Moriku: Uh… actually his name is Kakarot but he prefers Goku.

Fasha Tokugawa: Oh. (Fasha actually does remember Gine being pregnant again. Her leading comrade's reaction shocked the team since he was different toward his eldest, but then again with the space tyrant Frieza making the rules and sending off infants to unknown planets it would make anyone want to push away those close to him before getting too attached.)

Gine Moriku: Fasha, how exactly are you alive? (Fasha flinched wondering if she should tell the other Saiyan after she shook her head she knew this is the Saiyan she disliked so much in the past for being someone so vulnerable to everything and everyone around her. She didn't understand how her lead in command took interest in the small Saiyan, assuming he found her appearance attractive like every other male, but when he announced that he and Gine were mates it became unbelievable! Mates aren't common, but when those types of bonds form they become sacred and no amount of anything can ever tear the pair apart. Even before they announced it…. It was obvious they held feelings for each other, why else would he risk his life and never force her into more training each time she got herself in trouble.)

Fasha Tokugawa: (Sighing) Gine, let's take a flight. (Both women rose from the ground flying close to each other at a slow pace into a designated coordinates Fasha's space pod landed. As they landed on a mountain sitting on large rocks.) Well, it started after the mission on Planet Kanassa. (The pain was retelling the story of how she survived, but something told Fasha to tell Gine, maybe because after what happened she can finally understand her.) After we were assigned to invade Planet Meat and Bardock was in a healing tank, taking place with or without him, that's when it happened. (A flashback appeared showing that on the Planet Meat, after wiping out the inhabitants, a team of Frieza's elite soldiers brutally beating Fasha and the rest of her comrades as those minions laughed at their stupidity.) Frieza sent out some of his elite mongrels to put a stop to us and they would've success if I was dead. Somehow, I was spared from death that day, but the others weren't so lucky. I forced myself to crawl back to my space pod. After I woke up I set the coordinates to Vegeta but it said the planet didn't exist. The database shown the planet had been obliterated. Can't remember much after I passed out, even though I always wondered what my pod detected when it let me to this planet. I guess the mystery finally solved. (Fasha pointed forward to the wide land that was a giant crater.) That is where I actually landed, but not where I woke up. (Another flashback shows that Fasha's space pod landing on the flat land that would become that giant crater as she was passing out, Fasha saw the image of a large man as she fainted. Back to reality, Fasha smiles as she remembered the room she was in her first time in Edo Castle.) I woke up in the largest room I've ever seen on the softest of beds. Don't get me wrong I was still in pain but the bed made it bearable. I was a mess though, I knew there were different people walking around and the thought of being so defenseless had me angry. One of them came to the room bringing me a small bowl of soup and you know what I did? (Gine had an idea what Fasha did next.) I threw it, screaming at her not to feed me poison.

Gine Moriku: (Giggling happily) Oh, Fasha.

Fasha Tokugawa: No one really wanted to come near me and it stayed like that until a couple days later, this human in blue and gray armor, speaking politely and excitedly that I was finally awake. This samurai apologize for not being able to be there for awake, because he had work to do. Sure. Whatever. I hissed at him to leave me alone and you know what he did? He laughs and then pat my head as if I was a dog! He didn't leave and I decided to give him the silent treatment. If he can't get me to talk then he gets no information from me. I ignored for three straight days and during that time he gave me his name –

Gine Moriku: Was his name Isogi Tokugawa? (Fasha looked surprise at Gine for already knowing the name of her husband.) We kind of met him and made a deal.

Fasha Tokugawa: (Nodding) Isogi gave me his name. He also told me that he's head of the Tokugawa clan and lord of Edo, man can that guy brag, he told me how he was one of the strongest humans on Earth, a direct descendant of the shoguns Ieyasu and Hidetada Tokugawa, and many treasures that he and the clan values since the warring states.

Gine Moriku: Wow. (Gine scratched the back of the head. Isogi sounded kind of arrogant like the Saiyans were.)

Fasha Tokugawa: On the third day he noticed I never ate anything, but my stomach was clearly making it known I wanted food, I'm surprise I even lasted that long without any food. (Gine and Fasha shared a look knowing how a lack of food was one of the worst things they could ever endure.) He called from the hall for someone to bring some food, but everyone was too afraid of me, he just laughed at their concerns of me being some evil creature and went to the kitchen himself. (Humming) Brought back a decent size meal for me. With a man with that stomach size and huge it's pretty much the same as a decent meal to Saiyan standards. At first I didn't want to eat it, but he didn't take no for an answer. Damn, it might had been the hunger talking but after eating his food for a while you just can't help but keen on eating. I actually threatened to kill him while eating his food. He laughed and said I looked… cute. (Gine saw Fasha trying to hide her pink blush as Gine was touch to see her having feelings for another.)

Gine Moriku: Aw!

Fasha Tokugawa: Shut up! Anyway I decided to ask where I am, he said that we were in the land of the rising sun known as Japan, I told him my name was Seripa, but once I told him I was an alien from outer space known as a Saiyan, he was amazed and quite the opposition of fear. After I healed, I left. I flew out the window as soon as my strength mostly returned. Went to find my space pod, but I had no idea where it even was. I decided to lay low for a while and just train. Five days I was outside, bore out of my wit until something happened. (Fasha closed her eyes as she remember that time the fiends led by Doku was invading Edo village.) Smoke was seen from a distance, animals scattered in fear. I should have ignored it and just picked another spot, but something told me to go. I went to investigate and as I got closer I noticed that it was an army of fiends invading Edo village. (Gine couldn't believe it, she heard that a woman help Isogi defeat the fiend lord Doku, but couldn't believe it was actually Fasha that help defeated Doku.) I could tell Isogi was fighting the invading fiends. He seems to care for his people, unlike our king. I heard the villagers cry and some of them scream for their ruler. He protected them from the outsiders making sure no harm came to his subjects. His retainers were no cowards either. I went through the fire it was almost like an instinct, but it was like I knew where to find him. I kicked one of the doors down and he was in front of a couple of unconscious soldiers. Doku was closing in as he and Isogi clashed blades at one and the other, I flew in front of him and fired a full power energy wave at Doku. Doku died, but the castle wasn't the same. I lost consciousness after that and woke up in the same room as the first time. Isogi was in room this time when I woke up. He told me the castle was being renovated and gave me thanks for saving them from the fiends. I told him that it was me repaying him, then there was a sound coming from outside and when I looked out the window it seemed like everyone was outside screaming thanks to me. I yelled at them to get lost, but instead of running away, they praised me and laughed as if I was joking. They saw me as a savior, at least that's what he said.

Gine Moriku: You saved a village of course you're a savior! (Fasha slaps her hand on her forehead.)

Fasha Tokugawa: Not you too! (Thought: I sure hope my son doesn't have to deal with this major headache! But I suppose it just run in the family.) (Goku, Raiko and Kasumi are finally making their way to Omori Island to obtain the banshowa technique.)

* * *

**This is episode features the beginning of the first quest for the Dragon Balls and their encounter with Ryu Hayabusa, and seeing the Tokugawa clan and an Edo village hidden from the world but quite modern as well. Of course, we just see Fasha being other survivor of Planet Vegeta and she is the mother of a Saiyan-Human hybird child named Raiko Tokugawa. Yes, her mate/husband is a human and her child is half Saiyan and half Human so that would mean that his powers are mainy maternal due to inheriting it from his mother. And technically, Raiko is Goku's junior while Goku is his senior by a year, so they will form a great friendship just like their mothers' friendship. **

**In the next episode, I will feature the background shorts of baby Aisha and Chika's arrival to Earth through the wormholes in different timelines and in the present with the help of Master Roshi, the quest of the Dragon Ball will soon reach it's end. Next time in Episode 004: Kamehameha Wave, see ya. **


	4. Kamehameha Wave

Dragon Ball DOA Episode 004 – Kamehameha Wave

Kid Goku Saga

Chapter 01

* * *

[1992 - Planet Earth]

[Santa Monica Bay - United States of America]

(It's been eight years since the three male Saiyan infant and one Saiyan mother made the journey to their new home: Earth. Nearby the shores of San Monica was a steamboat with it's power supply gather energy from the atmosphere, making it 100% green, the captain of the vessel was a 25 year old blonde hair Caucasian man with Japanese blood in his veins, muscular build body, a blonde goatee, tan skin tone and green-blue eyes wearing a light blue shirt open with a navy blue undershirt, white shorts and sandals named Raymond Umina was alongside his 21 year old mermaid wife Aquamarine, who still looks like a teenager when they first met with long blonde hair with a few string-like aqua highlights with a beautiful petite body, fair light skin tone, and aqua eyes wearing a pretty aqua dress with black jean and high heel sandals. She kissed her husband knowing that they are standing into the next step of their lives from surfing competitions, traveling around the world, and martial arts tournaments as they were happy to move into a nice beach house in Santa Monica.)

Aquamarine Umina: Isn't this great, Raymond!

Raymond Umina: Yeah, well... remind me again why we moved to Santa Monica again? Beside the fact to start a business together based on things relating to the sea and ocean.

Aquamarine Umina: Well, we wanted a new life away from our folks, a place where we can feel connect to the ocean, and where we could help people as best as we could.

Raymond Umina: Yeah, I remember. I just hope your dad does too. (Raymond was being sarcastic, but part of it was true because upon meeting his in-laws on shore for the first time and on his and Aqua's wedding day, at first they seem to be unimpressed with Raymond, specifically Aqua's father, who still couldn't believe that his daughter give up the suitor he chose for him, until his wife and Aqua's mother reassures her husband that Aqua made a right choice marrying Raymond out of love. Despite the sarcastic remark, Aqua still kept her smile.)

Aquamarine Umina: Oh, come on, Raymond. You know that daddy loves her too. It just takes time to - (Aqua paused as part of her unique mermaid abilities, she had super-hearing as she believes that a meteor is approaching the sea where they were currently in, as Raymond was concern by observing his wife's face.)

Raymond Umina: Aqua, what's up? (Aqua was sensing that the meteor was entering the Earth's atmosphere and a heating crash upon impact as Aqua was shaken in the shoulder by Raymond.) Aqua! (Getting out of her trance, she turned to Raymond as she directs to the left side of the ocean as what they witness is a meteor that crash landed into the sea, making a few waves emerged from the crash as she and Raymond were surprised to see a meteor sank into the sea, but what's strange is that Aqua were mentally hearing a crying wail from a baby inside the meteor until a realization hit her as she began to remove all her clothes minus the bra.) What's going on?!

Aquamarine Umina: There's something in there or more accurately there's someone in that spaceship. (Raymond was surprised to hear that the meteor was actually a spaceship, meaning that it might carry about something or someone from outer space and just before she enters the water.) Raymond, head back to the house with the ship at the docking bay. Whatever that spacecraft is, I got to know who's inside it. (Looking at her husband's expression, she could tell that he's wary of her idea to get the mysterious spaceship from the sea as she responds to him.) Don't worry, Raymond. I mean when you first found out that I'm a mermaid, did you thought I was gonna hurt anyone from the surface world? (After thinking it over back to the time they were becoming serious in their relationship as teenagers and seeing that she was the best thing to ever happen to him, Raymond was relieved out of his worries as he and Aqua kissed each other as Aqua jumped forth into the sea, as she was transforming back into her mermaid form, the only slight change was that her legs was changing into a cyan fish tail as she swan further below as she finally found the spaceship slowly sinking down as she use her super strength to push it upward to her home as a few minutes passed when Raymond made it to land docking the boat at the bay as he saw Aqua rising from the water after pushing the space pod into shore first.) (Panting) Man, that sure was a rush for me to get the both of us to surface. (Just as Raymond rejoin with his wife, both couple began to hear a crying wail inside the space pod.) There it is again.

Raymond Umina: Strange it's like what's inside that might be a - (Then the realization hit them both hard wen Raymond and Aqua finished that last sentence together.)

Both (Raymond &amp; Aqua): A BABY!? (Looking for something to open the ship, Raymond saw a red button as he pressed it, the door was slowly opening to show a tan skin, brown long hair and blue eye alien baby with a brown monkey tail.)

[?]: (Crying loudly) (Suddenly, Aqua's maternal instincts started to kick in as she came close to the baby, she holds her with her hands as the baby opened her eyes again to see the beauty of Aqua's face as she relax at the sight of her.) (Burped) (Giggling happily)

Aquamarine Umina: (Giggling happily) (Aqua turns to Raymond with a calm pleading look.) Raymond, let's keep her.

Raymond Umina: Aqua, this isn't a dollar bill or shell that you find laying around, this is a living baby. (However, Aqua remained unyielding as she and the baby made puppy faces at Raymond, as he tried to desperately resist it.) No. No! Not the puppy dog face! (They were like this for a few minutes until Raymond finally gave in.) Okay, we'll keep him.

Aquamarine Umina: It's a her! (Aqua corrected Raymond who was surprised to see the alien baby is a girl as he placed his hand on his head as a sign of agreeing with Aqua.)

Raymond Umina: Geez, no wonder she managed to take me down with that puppy look on her. (As Raymond and Aqua got up to head on home, while leaving the space pod there until they come up with a way to hide it from plain sight, they were discussing of registering the baby as their adoptive daughter via connection to the Umina clan and another topic came up to Raymond.) By the way, we need to name her.

Aquamarine Umina: Hmm... (While thinking about it, Aqua looked up to her husband, seeing that their love led them to Santa Monica and then to the baby and looking at the ocean where she found her in, that's she figure it out.) How about Aisha.

Raymond Umina: Aisha? "The love of the ocean." (Surprised to see that his wife is finally accustom to his Japanese heritage and language, Raymond saw that the name fits her perfectly as he smiles brightly.) That's perfect. Hey there little Aisha. (The couple rejoice at the alien baby named Merolo, but now named Aisha Umina is gonna be a part of their family as the baby Aisha smiles happy.)

[1994 - Planet Earth]

[Monte Terminillo - Italy]

(Through the open road of Monte Terminillo, was a yellow Covini sport coupe driving it was a young beautiful 20 year old blonde long hair woman with purple eyes, light skin tone and a touch of lipstick wearing a lovely amethyst formal dress with a vermillion gem in the torso part of it, and back high heels named Melissa Meiraiko, heading home to her luxury home in Rieti, being one of the greatest artist, composer, pianist, and martial artist can sure pay off such a fortune, especially with being a member of the Meiraiko clan. Driving all the home from the art gallery party to celebrate her success, she saw a shooting star in the night sky. She closed her eyes, hoping to make a wish.)

Melissa Meiraiko: I wish.. I wish I wasn't lonely all the time, especially in a home without children. (A few tears felt from her eyes to the ground, while she has become such a successful woman, she didn't have time for a relationship and has the desire to become a mother. Surprisingly, she saw the same shooting star getting bigger as it was heading straight at her until it actually was falling from the sky but change course as it crash landed at the open area nearby her on the road as it cause a semi-large crater upon impact. Melissa got out of her car for a bit to investigate the crash as it revealed that the shooting star is actually a spaceship, without a hint of hesitation, Melissa reached for the red button as the door opens as she saw what was inside it, Melissa smiled out of joy and hope to see an alien baby girl with long black hair, gray eyes, dark skin tone and a rare dark brown monkey tail. The alien baby Sorn, smiles too as she giggled thinking that this Caucasian blonde woman as her mother via imprinting. Melissa picked up the Saiyan infant, who didn't mind that she came from outer space, but was happy that her wish came true and it delivered this baby to her as she began to make her way back to the car, she was coming up ideas of what to name her new daughter until a thought came to her after placing the baby on the passenger seat.) There you go. I promise to take good care of you, Chitoka. (The new mother and daughter hit the road back to Riete.)

[2000 – Planet Earth]

[Plains - Japan]

(Gine and Fasha were still having their conversation about Fasha surviving the battle against Frieza's elites defeating the team to the part of meeting Isogi and the Tokugawa clan with "ending" of Doku.)

Fasha Tokugawa: I asked Isogi if he'd seen my space pod and he said he did. Later that day he took me to where the pod was hidden and when I saw it… I knew I wasn't leaving this planet. It was completely destroyed, but I didn't care. (Gine was surprised to hear that Fasha didn't mind not going back to outer space, her only guess was that she must've mellow in age.) I decided to stay with Isogi and the Tokugawa. Woke up early to train just so that I didn't want to get weak. He woke up too and trained but his moves were so different from what I was familiar of Saiyakido and Strong Saiyan Combat and at times I spared with him, but I had to go easy on the guy. Of course he never won a match, but he always had fun. Then one day while sparing… he pulled my tail. (Both Saiyan women flinched at the mentioned of their race's greatest weakness.) He finally found my weak point and did it hurt like a bitch. I cursed every word that I knew of at him as he let my tail go. He did of course apologize for the act and we ended up spending the rest of our day together.

Gine Moriku: Doing what?

Fasha Tokugawa: Use your head, Gine, we had sex. (Gine's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with both her hands while blushing a few tints on her face,)

Gine Moriku: Sex, ok got it.

Fasha Tokugawa: Come on sweet Gee, you know what sex is. You even have evidence of having some. (Smirking)

Gine Moriku: Can we get on with the story!?

Fasha Tokugawa: Fine after that day we would sometimes sneak off and –

Gine Moriku: Have sex, I got it!

Fasha Tokugawa: (Laughing) (Fasha swore that Gine was just so innocent almost like a child.) After a year has passed he told me he wanted to get married. He explained that it was a ceremony humans had when the two are committed to each other. I didn't really get the big deal, but if it made him happy I was willing to put on a show. At least it was at first, but when we got married, Isogiku told me that he's infatuated with me.

Gine Moriku: Ah, love.

Fasha Tokugawa: Will you let me finish? On our wedding night I told him that I cared for him too. (Gine gave her a happy lopsided grin of innocence.) A few months later I was feeling sick, waking up to vomit out my meal from the day before; at first I thought it was just some bug but the vomiting increased from the morning to any random time. The doctor came and examined me….a few days later he came back to tell us that we were expecting a child.

Gine Moriku: His name's Raiko right? (Fasha nodded as Gine knew how pregnancy was for her.)

Fasha Tokugawa: I didn't know what I was getting myself into. My mate is a human, I was pregnant with a half Saiyan child and it felt strange. I never thought of having any kids, back on Vegeta it was pretty much having a kid and he'll have a slight chance at life. Thought that baby boy made me feel something I didn't before. I was starting to realize how much of a danger our species were and how hated we were. If any word got out about Saiyans being alive it was going to become hell on Earth. I told Isogiku to never speak a word about Saiyans to Raiko or any of the children.

Gine Moriku: You think they'll come here?

Fasha Tokugawa: They might if they're from space, but I do believe they're already living among us. Months later our boy was finally born and did he look like a great big mixture of the two of us. My pale skin, my head, the Saiyan tail of course. He was born with his smile though. However his hair was one strange discovery after all Saiyan hair is supposed to be black but his is naturally pink. Raiko was born so human like, his power level was like a human infant, he wasn't tan like warriors from the Tokugawa or the Saiyans and his eyes were so huge and innocent. My tiny little boy didn't seem like he could survive the life of a Saiyan… it made me think of you.

Gine Moriku: Me?

Fasha Tokugawa: Yeah, I wanted to protect and train him… he was scared though. Remember how you were always needing saving? That's how he was, but I saw the potential in him. I pushed him too far once though and when he was five and I wasn't paying attention it was during a full moon, I saw him looking at the sky and next thing I knew he was transforming to a Great Ape. I didn't look up I knew that if I did I might have create something worst. (Fasha remembered the time when Raiko was first turning into a Great Ape as his clothes were ripping apart as his fur was dark brown and taller than the mountains around the plains.) Raiko started terrorizing the animals dwelling from the plains and forest near Edo village, stomping on everything on his path. Most of the humans are weak and if Raiko had reach for the village none could've stood a chance with him. I saw his father trying to stop him, but he lashed out his tail causing him to hit one of the pillars. He was aiming for him and I knew he was stronger than his form, but he wouldn't hurt him…but I did though. I threw one of my attacks at him – it was the Hunting Arrow. He lost consciousness and had a large wound. He was losing blood fast, I thought I was going to lose her. (Gine knew how she must be feeling and shifted closer to her.)

Gine Moriku: But you didn't.

Fasha Tokugawa: No I didn't, but it was enough for me to stop my training.

Gine Moriku: What?

Fasha Tokugawa: I couldn't do it. Not anymore, if it means losing my own son. I saw him wounded and ready to die. I couldn't let that happen. I was training him to fight off danger when I was the danger the whole time.

Gine Moriku: The decisions a mother has to make. You know Goku doesn't know about the Saiyans either. I don't want to tell him, but someday he'll have to find out.

Fasha Tokugawa: Yeah, just like Raiko, but not today.

[Edo Village, Japan]

(Gine and Fasha came back to Edo village the same time Goku, Raiko and Kasumi did. They did a quick introduction before they waited for Master Roshi to show up. When he did and scold Isogiku everyone sweat drop at the blubbering samurai. Fasha, the most embarrassed dragging her husband back up by pulling his ear.)

Raiko Tokugawa: Momma, where did you go earlier? (Fasha was still pulling her husband's ear but shows a smile to him.)

Fasha Tokugawa: Sorry Raiko, but I kind of thought I saw someone coming to the village that I recognized and I did. (Raiko nodded smiling at the other woman with an excited expression as did Kasumi. Fasha gave Kasumi and Gine a look wondering why the two seems excited to see each other.)

Goku Moriku: Mom, Master Roshi wants to ask you something! (Gine nodded as she followed them a few yards back.)

Gine Moriku: Okay, so what is it?

Master Roshi: Well I can explain.

Goku Moriku: He wants to go on a walk with you!

Gine Moriku: What?

Master Roshi: A moonlight stroll really….hehehe.

Gine Moriku: Why?

Master Roshi: Your son said you'd allow me. He said you'd walk around with me on my island if I destroy the barrier.

Gine Moriku: Uh…I guess. (Gine still didn't get why she should walk with the old man on his island, but at least he wasn't sounding like a pervert this time.)

Master Roshi: Great! Then pinky swear! (Master Roshi held out his pinky and Gine did the same thing.) Earth, water, sea, air I declare a pinky swear! (They walk back to the others.) It's time to cool this mountain down!

Fasha Tokugawa: What did he ask?

Gine Moriku: He said he wanted me to walk on his island at night with him. (Fasha gave her a disbelief look.)

Fasha Tokugawa: And you just agree?

Gine Moriku: Yeah, it's not like he asked to touch my chest. (Fasha felt like she should smack the other Saiyan for being so naïve.)

Mater Roshi: Sexy ain't I? (Everyone sweat drop at the old man while looking at his ribs. He had Goku and Raiko help him climb a short wall to get a clear shot of the barrier. While he tries to find his balance Gine noticed a bandage on his head for the first time.)

Gine Moriku: How'd he get a bandage on his head? (Gine saw Raiko looking guilty at the side. Maybe Fasha was wrong about Raiko being a coward; maybe the little boy actually wants to train and is capable of keeping up.)

Master Roshi: Here I go! (Master Roshi concentrated all his energy and before long his skeletal self-bulged out to a muscular man. Everyone looked shocked at the man as he breathed out once more bulging twenty times what he was before. Everyone's jaws fell and trembled at the unexpected development. Fasha, Shiden, Ryu and Raiko knew he was strong, but they didn't expect him to transform into a monster looking man. Roshi pushed one arm out straining his muscles and concentrating his energy carefully. His hand started to light bright neon blue aura that flowing through his whole body.)

Isogiku Tokugawa: Watch this, he's going to perform the Kamehameha wave! (Isogiku told them remembering the move from so many years ago. He moves his arms around summoning all his energy before he stopped at his final stance.)

Master Roshi: Ka…me… (Roshi moves his arms back to the right.) ha...me…. (A bright energy started forming around his hand.) HA! (Roshi releases the energy blast straight to the castle as the Kamehameha wave grew twice the size easily as the barrier began to break. The brightness caused everyone blindness for only a second before it died down along with the complete obliteration of the fiend barrier as Master Roshi sat down breathing heavily.) Oh! I'm pooped!

Isogiku Tokugawa: Uh, Master you destroyed the barrier, but you kind of…

Master Roshi: Spit it out!

Isogiku Tokugawa: Well my castle. (Mater Roshi turn to see the now destroyed area where the castle reside as it was turn to rubble.)

Master Roshi: Looks like I got too excited. (Roshi stuck out his tongue out at them while everyone fell down with their legs lifted to the air. Ryu went off to look for the other dragon ball around the rubble, Shiden, Isogiku, Goku, Hayate, Raiko and Kasumi spoke to Master Roshi while Gine, Fasha and Ayame were speaking to each other on the side.)

Ayame: Fasha, why didn't you destroy the barrier yourself since you did managed to destroy Doku. (While Ayame was trying to puzzle it together Gine knew that she didn't want to use her ki any more, but wouldn't this count as an emergency?)

Fasha Tokugawa: I couldn't because each time I tried the barrier grew stronger than before. Whatever move that old man did was pretty powerful.

Gine Moriku: Kamehameha. I mastered the Rasenzaiha, I wonder if I can learn it? (Fasha looked at her with surprise. Since when did she ever want to learn anything involving fighting?)

Fasha Tokugawa: Why not try it?

Master Roshi: It'll take fifty years to learn the Kamehameha wave. (Master Roshi finished explaining how to master the Kamehameha wave to the children.)

Goku Moriku: Aw, fifty years! (While Goku looked at his hands, Fasha looked at the two disappointed Saiyans and saw how they seem so alike.)

Fasha Tokugawa: You guys could just try it. (Gine and Goku share a look like they usually do and tried to copy the position Mast Roshi did earlier.)

Both (Gine/Goku): Kamehameha! (Their combined energy hit pass the clouds in the air as the others were surprised at the duo.)

Goku Moriku: Aw, it wasn't even as strong as the turtle hermit! (Goku looked up to his mother who pouted slightly too. Fasha looked at Gine then at Goku with curiosity. Something was different about Gine, back in Vegeta she didn't learn or train at all. She never learned any techniques other than flying. This female Saiyan had a power within her that she never used or attempted. Fasha shifted her sight at Goku; could this child be stronger? His father Bardock was very strong and if she was right about Gine then this kid can actually grow to be the strongest man of the universe.)

Isogiku Tokugawa: That was excellent they truly are Gohan's daughter and grandson.

Master Roshi: What!? Gine is Gohan's daughter and Goku is his grandson?

Shiden: Yes but we thought you knew that already.

Master Roshi: No, I didn't but I remember Gohan speaking of a child and young woman with tails, so that's them. Gohan must be training them himself. (Master Roshi approaches Goku and Gine) So tell me how's Gohan doing? (Goku and Gine looked back where Master Roshi stood behind them.)

Goku Moriku: Grandpa died almost a week ago.

Master Roshi: He did! Oh I see I'm very sorry to hear that. (Master Roshi looked down sadden at his student's passing, but perk up.) Hey I got a great idea! Why don't the two of you come to my island and I'll train you two personally.

Goku Moriku: Oh…. It be great honor to have the same teacher my grandpa had!

Gine Moriku: We can come after we get all the dragon balls. (Ryu finally found the six star dragon ball as he returns to the others in an instant.)

Ryu Hayabusa: Mission accomplice! Only one more left. (As the Dragon Ball Gang were getting ready to continue the search for the last dragon ball, Hayate approach them.) Hayate, it's been a while since we last seen each other.

Hayate: Likewise, but seeing you in such hurry, I was hoping if I can join you and the Morikus on your quest. I'll have to ask my father for permission.

Ryu Hayabusa: Before you do, I want you to give me an honest answer. There's no doubt that the dark clans are aiming to get the dragon balls from us and I also know that the last dragon ball is in their possession. Can you truly believe that you're capable of keeping up with us?

Hayate: (Nodding) I know I am still in training but I want to see… what makes Goku special enough to confront others who bring harm to the innocence. (Ryu simply nodded as Hayate was included to the Dragon Ball Gang. Ayame, Fasha and Gine were chatting to each other before Gine left.)

Fasha Tokugawa: I guess you'll be leaving soon.

Gine Moriku: (Nodding) I hope to see you though! The both of you! (Gine jumped to Fasha and Ayame engulfing them into a great big hug rivaling Isogiku.)

Fasha Tokugawa: Hey, get off of me! (Even though Fasha is stronger than Gine and Ayame, she found it hard to escape her iron grip. For Ayame, even though she's suffocating, she was happy to become such great friends with the Saiyan women.) Gine, let me go before you suffocate the both of us. (Gine finally let go of them both with a bright smile.)

Gine Moriku: I can't wait to see you again, Fasha! You're my best friend! And you too, Ayame! You're my greatest mom friend! (Fasha and Ayame felt their cheeks getting warmer as Ayame says ah, Fasha shook it off.)

Fasha Tokugawa: Shut up! (As Goku was getting ready to leave to get the last dragon ball, Kasumi walks to him.)

Goku Moriku: What's up? (Kasumi looks at him while blushing mad as evidence of Kasumi's affections for Goku.)

Kasumi: Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you were ever going to think about me again.

Goku Moriku: Of course I will! (Goku admits it to Kasumi, after all she's the first girl, beside his mom, who was kind, gentle, and strong for a ninja-in-training.)

Kasumi: (Giggling) Oh my, you're so kind and funny!

Goku Moriku: Do you think you're ever going to think about me again, Kasumi?

Kasumi: (Thought: Oh my gosh) (Kasumi desperately tries to hide her blushes, but admits something to him as a sign of her love.) Once we're older you'll come back to take me as your bride right?

Goku Moriku: A bride? (Goku still doesn't know exactly what that was. However Ayame was smiling brightly to know that someday if Kasumi ever became a runaway ninja, Goku would be there to save her, free her from her brand, and take her hand in marriage and at the same time Gine wraps her arms around her neck again from the back.)

Gine Moriku: Isn't that great, Ayame! Someday, we'll be in-laws. (Everyone waved before the Dragon Ball Gang; consistent of Goku, Gine, Hayate and Ryu departed their way for the remainder of their journey.) (After a week of searching for the last Dragon Ball at the forest outside of Soma was the one star ball, but Ryu believes it wasn't like the other dragon balls and his suspicions were right as it turned out to be a fake. Soon they discovered it was a plot by the Black Spider Clan as they took the Dragon Balls and locking up the Dragon Ball Gang. After reciting the password, they summoned Shenron, the Eternal Dragon of Earth arise from the dragon balls, the Dragon Ball Gang were still awestruck to see the dragon appearing but in order to stop the Black Spider Clan's wish for world domination, Ryu and Hayate creates a new exit with their combined Dragon's Rage and Sky Torn Blast and the Moriku's Rasenzeiha and Kamehameha to create a large hole on the wall of their cell and in order to prevent the evil clan's wish, Gine make a wish instead. While the others were fighting off their forces, Gine interrupted a priest of the Black Spider clan's wish with her own.)

Gine Moriku: I wish for many surviving Saiyans with pure hearts like me and my son to appear on Earth! (Shenron's eyes were glowing as it was a wise choice she made and while the ninja, excluding Goku who was confused, were surprised to know that Gine, Fasha, and Goku are indeed from outer space.)

Shenron: YOUR WISH IS GRANTED! FARWELL! (Shenron was engulfed into a bright light as the Dragon Balls rise up to the sky scattering across the world, instead of Japan. Ryu explains once a wish is made to the Eternal Dragon, the Dragon Balls are scatter around the world and won't be active for a whole year. Upset that his grandpa's prize possession is scatter to who know where in the world, Goku looked at the full moon. Reinforcement arrived to stop the Dragon Ball Gang from escaping as they were closing in to wipe them out for thawing their plans, Gine saw her son look at the full moon as he began to transform. Ryu and Hayate saw the change happening to the young boy's heart is thumping louder, his teeth becoming larger, his clothes tearing, muscles growing, and fur sprouting all over as Hayate and Ryu were shock for the first time in their lives as ninjas. Goku completely became a Great Ape as the entire forces of the Black Spider Clan were shock and scared for the first time to see a gigantic ape monster before their eyes as the Greta Ape Goku unleashes a powerful Mouth Energy Wave towards a dozen of Black Spider ninjas as the rest were scattering in chaos, Gine shouts out to the others that the weakness to the Great Ape form is the tail and as Ryu saw an opportunity to cut his tail, Hayate was distracting the Great Ape while Gine was taking care the remaining Black Spider ninjas that were attacking them with a couple of strikes and a hard fist barrage as two dozen ninjas were rushing toward her, Gine unleashes a Rasenzeiha. As Ryu instantly fall through the sky and stomp hard on Goku's tail as he stopped roaring for a while as Ryu pull out his sword and cuts off his tail, Goku started to revert back to normal, but with the slight difference is he was naked and sleeping. In the morning, Gine told Hayate and Ryu the whole story behind Gohan's death: Goku accidentally looked at the full moon and transform into a Great Ape, which he couldn't have control himself or his actions, and killed Gohan unintended. Hayate and Ryu promised not to tell Goku what actually happened that night, because Gine wants to be the one to tell him once he's all grown up. After Goku woke up, he was shock to see his clothes and tail were gone, but was relieve to know that it'll grow back and that Hayate had an extra pair of clothes for him to wear and after thinking it over, Ryu decided to give the Dragon Radar to Goku as he chose to change the evil clans' ways without the aid of the Dragon Balls. While Hayate and Ryu chose to return to their respective ninja villages, Gine and Goku chose to go to Master Roshi's island to begin their training in Aikido. As mother and son were riding on the Flying Nimbus.)

Goku Moriku: I never thought that life could be such a neat adventure.

Gine Moriku: This is only the beginning, son. Where one adventure ends another is just beginning! (Laughing)

Goku: (Laughing) GO! (With the Flying Nimbus and a whole summer vacation, the mother and son dup wonders what their next adventure will be.)

* * *

**In the next episode, I will be doing a lot of timeskips in the first half, but once that's done with, I will introduce the others Saiyan fully grown and the fighters of Dead or Alive will make several appearances as well plus a fight with Bass and his sudden future son-in-law. Next time on Dragon Ball DOA Episode 005: After All These Years, see ya later.**


	5. After All These Years

Dragon Ball DOA Episode 005 – After All These Years

Sixth Dead or Alive Tournament Saga

Chapter 01

* * *

[Planet Earth - 2011]

[Omori Island, Japan]

(It has been nearly three days since the Dragon Ball Gang went their separate ways, Goku and Gine chose to head over to Master Roshi's island to begin their training in Aikido and to surprise them with a surprise new pupil, a blonde hair/blue eyes boy who is slightly the same age as Ayane but older, with his Xing Yi Quan mentor, Gen Fu. Eliot was at first scared but was quickly becoming great friends with Goku and Gine's routine of scolding and encouragements were enough to help Eliot from getting out of his negative attitude and lack of self-confidence to keep up with the training regimen of the Turtle Hermit; milk delivering to increase stamina, construction work for strength, swimming away from killer sharks, dodging bee stings, all while wearing very heavy turtle shells. It wasn't just the Turtle School students that were training, in two months from now the Honorable Warriors Tournament will be held in Kyoto and fighters from all over the world will be there for the chance to be the best of the best. Determined to make his family and clan proud, Hayate is hard at work with intense training and Ryu is training as well with the hopes to see Goku again to see which of them is the strongest. After an intensive battle with Ryu, Goku won through the first match, especially with the regrowth of his new tail, he battled against his own mother and the epic match against Jackie Chun. However, it ended with Jackie Chun being named the new champion of the Honorable Warriors Tournaments. Afterwards, Gine and Goku set out to the world, but not as harbingers of destruction as the Saiyans expected, but to be the Earth's greatest heroes. As they were touring around Europe, they met two other Saiyan survivors: Chika Meiraiko from Italy and Hamura Hoka from Spain. Then they discovered a secret meeting of the reviving Nazi party. Destroying the criminal underworld with the help of those young pure Saiyans, Goku and Gine chased down the remaining Nazis to America. While there, they found two more Saiyan survivors; Aisha Umina from California's Santa Monica and Saruishi Yamachito from Texas' Austin. Together they fought through the intensive and hardness battle against the notorious Nazis in Florida, finishing them off once and for all. In special occasions Goku would visit Kasumi and the Mugen Tenshin village when he finds the time and most of the time he is trained in the art of Hajinmon and Tenjinmon Style Ninjutsu by Shiden and Genra. It took almost two years to master both styles as he also perform while in junior high as Gine was pretty much training hard at work with Fasha at Edo Village too. Four years passed from the Honorable Warriors Tournament as it was the start of the 23th Honorable Warriors Tournament. The bouts were an intense and incredible matches that featured newcomers; Jann Lee, Raiko Tokugawa, Akira Yuki, and Pai Chan with returning contestants; Jackie Chun, Goku Moriku, Eliot, and Hayate. Throughout the tournament, the final match was Jann Lee vs. Goku Moriku and in the end, it was Jann Lee that was named the winner of the 23rd Honorable Warriors Tournament. But suddenly, a strange gargoyle-like fighter battled Eliot and worse of all he killed him in cold blood. This cruel act infuriated Goku to the core with the death of his friend came along every known Martial Artists across the globe expect for Jann Lee, Ryu, Bass Armstrong and the clans in secret from the outside world. The true came to fruition as reality soon became a nightmare; the Evil King Piccolo has escaped from his sealed imprisonment, collecting the dragon balls as he only claimed two in possession. A thousand years ago, Master Roshi fought against King Piccolo and his forces with his master Mutaito and the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda against the first raids throughout Japan and America, but in order to bring an end to his reign of terror, Master Mutaito used his Evil Containment Wave to seal King Piccolo into a tea kettle and it cost him his life. Master Roshi used the Evil Containment Wave to reseal King Piccolo but in the end, Master Roshi missed the electric rice cooker and it cost him his life. After summoning Shenron to grant him his youth, King Piccolo killed the eternal dragon in the hopes to prevent anyone to stop his power, but Goku alongside the other four tailed children would not yield and banded together training in a final effort to defeat the Evil King. And despite all odds, it was Goku who triumphed over King Piccolo after one final blow through the chest. Before the Evil King died, he unleashed one last egg in hopes that the offspring would avenge him and continue on where he failed. Goku saved the world and its leaders as they shown their great gratitude to the young hero who vanished King Piccolo, the emperor of Japan rewarded Goku with a scholarship for the college of his choosing once he was done with high school and the president of the United States made a special international holiday to celebrate what Goku and his kind has done for mankind and the Earth. Realizing that the offspring would become powerful one day, Ryu decided that it was time for Goku to meet the Guardian of the Earth; Kami as he took him to the lookout, with the assist of the Flying Nimbus. There, Goku met Mr. Popo and Kami, who looked like King Piccolo, but was relieved to know that he is a good guy and more shock to know that he and Piccolo were once a whole entity as Kami was the good half while Piccolo was the evil half. Once Kami revived the dragon balls, they were used once again to revive all of King Piccolo's victims back to life. As Kami prepares Goku for the upcoming showdown, he was understanding to let Goku continue his education as his friends, allies, rivals and their common enemy in Piccolo Jr. continue to hone their skills for the upcoming battle in the name of Dead or Alive.)

[Timeskip]

(During those years, DOATEC's founder and CEO, Fame Douglas started his own tournament in honor for the brave young hero who saved the world from King Piccolo known as the Dead or Alive Tournament, the first winner of the tournament was Kasumi, a Mugen Tenshin runaway ninja who avenged her brother against the runaway ninja and monster Raidou, her uncle who impregnated her mother via rape. but at the end of the tournament tragedy hit hard when Fame Douglas was assassinated. In the second Dead or Alive Tournament, Fame's daughter; Helena Douglas took over as head of DOATEC as she was also a participant to find her mother's killer, but in the end it was Ryu Hayabusa who became the second winner of the tournament. Genra, leader of the Hajinmon Sect betrayed the clan and in the third tournament, Ayane emerged as the victor and winner. During the war against DOATEC in the Tri-Tower, Helena won the fourth tournament, but once she saw how Donovan turned her father's company into a living hell, she chose to go down with the DOATEC as she activated the Tri-Tower's self-destruction and before the flame engulfed on the helipad, Zack came on a chopper and saved her life (Although she won the tournament, she gave up that title to Zack). Two years passed as Helena rebuild and made the new DOATEC stronger than before, she announced a fifth tournament as the winner became Jann Lee, who was also a past champion on the Honorable Warriors Tournament. After the oil rig and MIST's laboratory came down in ruin, both she and her ninja friend Kasumi vow to defeat Donovan once and for all.)

[7 Years Later – Freedom Survivor]

(Inside the Freedom Survivor, Helena was getting ready with a sixth Dead or Alive Tournament, in her office, she has three frames, one is a photo with her as a child with her parents: Fame and Maria, one with her mother and her child self, and the last being Goku and Helena as kids playing together. During the war against the Nazi Army, Helena and Goku met in France as their meeting was at first rocky, but were starting to like one another as their mothers were getting along greatly. Recently, she hadn't heard word from his him in years, so she chose to announce the sixth tournament in hopes to draw him and the others forth due to their natural nature to be drawn to battle.)

Helena Douglas: Good day, I am Helena Douglas and I'm proud to announce that the sixth Dead or Alive tournament will be held in the island of Corsica in the Mediterranean Sea. This tournament will allow sixteen participants as I will personally reserve six spots for six extraordinary fighters including the hero who defeated King Piccolo; Goku Moriku. (During her announcement the world at large were getting exciting at not just another Dead or Alive Tournament, but see the one and only Goku Moriku participating as well.) For more information regarding the tournament. Here is the tournament organizer Zack. (As the camera turned to Zack looking for the camera viewing him to the world.)

Zack: Is this one on? Or this one? No, it's this one! What's up! Are you one of the world's greatest fighters? Then get your ass in the tourney! And if you won't enter or don't know how to get there yourselves. I'll come to your house and drag you in myself. See ya at the fights! Oops. See ya at the fights! (Laughed)

[Houston Mall, United States of America]

(While Zack was making his speech to enter the tournament and explaining the rules, someone was viewing the commercial from a novelty shop, a 25 year old dark brown shoulder length hair and onyx eyes young man with light skin tone and a brown monkey tail, wearing a brown A-shirt and yellow jacket, a green necklace, yellow green fingerless gloves, a belt, pine green pants, orange stockings, and brown boots with a green line at the side each. During his childhood, he was a major outcast, but in a surprising twist he befriended a blonde girl who is a year younger than him, who didn't mind his pudgy appearance or his tail as they became close friends just like peaches and cream. When he entered high school, she headed back to her hometown to finish her education and begin her wrestling career, but without her, he resumed to being insulted by most of the student body and mainly the football team until his rage due to his Saiyan nature reached its limit and he instantly tackled the star quarterback several distances to the ground of the field. The assistant coach and players were shocked at first, but with the support of one player who was nice to him by choice and the football coach who finally found that one special player that can amount to greatness, as the coach was grateful to find that one of a kind star player in Saruishi Yamachito and during his football career to graduation, Saruishi gained a muscular body and grow a few heights as he was an MVP Football Player, Baseball Player, and Basketball Player. Recently, Saruishi received an invitation to the sixth Dead or Alive Tournament, came to the Houston Mall to have a little fun before he prepares for the tournament. Behind a window in the shop, Saruishi saw a poster hung up showing a beautiful young blonde woman with blue eys adored in it. She wore a rather skimpy thong bathing suit and had both arms behind her head in a sexy pose. Her name was written in cursive letters in the corner, Tina with a heart dotting the I. Saruishi blushed blankly as he was viewing her pic in the poster while his heart rate was increasing, but not vitally.)

Saruishi Yamachito: My, she's very beautiful and I think I know that name before. She does look familiar, so could she be- (Before Saruishi got a clue to the woman in the poster, suddenly a man with the build of a tank emerged from the store, stream shooting out of his ears with a slight light tan skin tone blonde hair near to shoulder length wearing a black leather vest and chaps with blue jeans, a white T-shirt, black biker boots, a pair of metal sunglasses, and a black bandana covering the top of his head. He scrambled away from the entrance with absolute terror on his face as Saruishi view the scene with the big man jabbing his meaty finger at the cashier currently cowering before him.)

[?]: where do ya think you're going, maggot!

Clerk: I…. I…. I'm sorry, Mr. Armstrong, but I'm just an employee. I'm not responsible for…

Bass Armstrong: Responsible for what?! THIS! (Bass Armstrong, the fame retired wrestler in the world, unfurled a poster that he held. The same blonde woman was on it, only this time, she wore no swimsuit. One arm was over her large breasts, her other hand going through the hair as she had turned herself sideways to keep her lower area from showing as she made a kissy face and winking at the camera while Saruishi narrowed his eyes to get a closer look without approaching Bass.) You got some nerve, selling these dirty pictures of my sweet little girl. I otta break you into little pieces and fertilize my lawn with ya. (Bass angrily ripped the poster in half and tossed it to the ground in disgust. After thinking it over and finally putting two and two together, Saruishi widen his eyes, but not in fear, just in surprise.)

Saruishi Yamachito: That's Bass. Then she is the Tina I met and knew. (Thought: She always wanted to soar high in life. I wonder if she'll compete in the tournament so that we meet again, but first.) (While Saruishi was slowly walking toward Bass, despite knowing that he could bet the man into a pulp, it would not solve the problem as the way his daughter was acting drove him on the brink of madness and using her beauty around like some floozy, broke his heart.)

Clerk: Mr. Armstrong, please!? I don't run this store, I just work here, if you can wait, talk to the manager when he gets in, but until then, there's nothing I can do!

Saruishi Yamachito: THAT"S ENOUGH! (Bass and the clerk turn to see Saruishi looking mad at Bass as he thought to why he was approaching him without a hint of fear through him as Saruishi remained brave and collected at the large Texan towering over him.)

Bass Armstrong: This ain't none of your business, boy!

Saruishi Yamachito: It is when someone threatens innocent people with brute force. It's one of the thing I don't tolerate with, so stop this behavior before anyone gets hurt! (The crowd gasped as Saruishi was head-butted into the wall behind him.)

Bass Armstrong: That shut your trap, didn't it boy? (Saruishi broke through the wall a bit as he got back on his feet in an instantly with little to no injuries glaring at Bass as he was surprised at the barely scratched Saruishi.) I'm surprise your head didn't crack open.

Saruishi Yamachito: Now, I'm mad. Not just for your aggressive behavior, but the way you used a dirty move against me!

Bass Armstrong: That was just a love tap compared to what I usually dish out, but if you gonna cry about it to mommy… (Before Bass pointed to his chin to give a freebie, Saruishi was infuriated by Bass' remark about his mother as he release a bit of his true strength as he instantly reach to Bass' chest as he unleashed a powerful fist to the stomach as a heartbeat passed as he was thrown outside of the shop via windows smashing into a vending machine as candy bars and potato chip bags rained upon the tile floor. Rubbing his throbbing jaw, Bass pulled forth a grin on his lips.) Not bad, son. Not bad at all.

Saruishi Yamachito: Usually when it comes to normal insults, I just ignore it and just go through the day releasing it through my training, but (Saruishi moved his head back up as he has an infuriated glare toward Bass for shouting out something he was gonna regret later.) I never let it go when someone insults my mother or my friends! And unlike you, I don't hold back for those kinds of people. (Bass was surprised and proud to see that Saruishi is a man of honor, that he would defend others' honor and protect the innocence and weak from strong men like himself as he made a cocky grin.)

Bass Armstrong: Now that's what I like to hear! It's been a while since I met someone outside the tournaments who can talk big and back it up! You and me, boy! We're gonna have a match right here, right now! (Saruishi got into fighting stance, Bass moves forward to aim his large fist for Saruishi's head, but he retreated further as Bass pressed on, unleashing blow after blow. His space ran out when his back hit the same wall he crashed into earlier back in the shop.)

Bass Armstrong: I gotcha, boy! (Before Bass's next punch, filled with his entire weight with a portion of his energy, made contact to Saruishi, he instantly moved out of the way as he punched the ground, causing a powerful seismic shock wave that forced Bass out of the shop once again with ground literally shaking as he reached for the door. Bass wipe out the fragments of what was once solid concrete into the air.) You're quick, boy. I'll give ya that. (The crowd around them began to talk. At the same time, Tina let out a sigh and tossed her hair as she had visited five malls and not one store had the new blazing fire red lipstick. Even with her perks as a superstar, especially with being the governor of Texas, she couldn't get a hold of the hottest cosmetic this season, but put that thought on hold as she notice a large crowd that had gathered near the mall's most popular clothing store with certain voices beginning to pierce the buzz that hovered around the gathering.)

Male Shopper #1: Dude, check it out! Some dumbass is fighting Bass!

Male Shopper #2: That guy has to be retarded or something to go against him!

Male Shopper #3: Kick his ass, Bass! (With a battle cry, Bass charged at Saruishi, but he stood proudly as he saw steamrolled by Bass until he formed his arms together channeling his energy and earth element into a clawing-like strike which forced Bass into the ground at a few distances away as it brought shock to the crowd that are Bass' fans as Saruishi approached Bass with a fumed glare.)

Saruishi Yamachito: Get on your FEET, old man! We ain't done yet! (Deciding to see what her overprotective father was up too, she shoved her way through the crowd as people were too enthralled and shock with the fight to notice the multi-talented woman. Tina finally managed to see her father and a young man in yellow, brown and green duking it out in the middle of the mall as she began to fume at the sight of her own parent acting in such a brutish manner in front of so many people with no doubt this would hit the news and the tabloids as it would be quite a mess to clean up. She pushed forward hoping to put a stop to the fight, but Tine paused when Saruishi was rapidly sending a barrage of punches to Bass's stomach and he unleashed a powerful rock covered fist that sent him to the ground. Was it her imagination or was this stranger holding his own and winning. How? The man is muscularly strong but appeared as a twig compared to the opponents Bass usually fought in the ring as the only other people who were on the same level as him were herself and the other DOA tournament members and she did not remember seeing him there. So who is he, but most of all, why is he so familiar to her? While watching the battle between these two men closely, she notice Saruishi's tail as he launched his kick to Bass' stomach, but Bass countered with a vice grip on Saruishi's leg with one swift, Bass began to swing him around like a sack of potatoes as he release the grip and plunged Saruishi into the window of the same store as glass showered, the sound of shelves falling over and a variety of merchandise breaking filled the ears of all present.)

Clerk: (Moaning) oh, man. My boss is gonna kill me! (Tina shook her head and just before she reached her cellphone to call an ambulance, she saw Saruishi getting out of the store with minor scratches, if there were any on him visible. To Tina, it was impossible for anyone to get out of fragments of shattered breakables and to the crowd's surprise they finally saw Saruishi's tail while Bass blinked in shock, but amazement.)

Shopper #1: Look! He has a tail!?

Shopper #2: How in the hell is that possible?!

Shopper #3: Wait a minute! I think I've seen him before from somewhere.

Bass Armstrong: (Laughing joyfully) you're a tough son of a bitch, ain't cha, boy? (Hearing the curse word involving his mother being referred to as a 'bitch' has made Saruishi release a lot of power and energy.)

Saruishi Yamachito: (Growling) (Saruishi's power up increases a lot of his current power level as the aura managed to reach toward the roof of the room as a result of releasing his Zenkai, surprising and impressing the crowd as they believe he was equally match with Bass, but in actuality, Saruishi managed to slightly surpass Bass and just before they unleash another assault.)

[?]: STOP! DON'T DO IT, SARUISHI! (Upon hearing the voice, Saruishi and Bass stopped their track, and for Saruishi, he let go all of his anger as his senses returned to him. There was a 50 year old woman with a youthful appearance of black hair, blue eyes wearing glasses and pale skin tone wearing a magenta business suit and high heel shoes approaching the two men as the crowd fell into a hush, amazed that such a hot looking woman could stand up to the hulking Bass and the mysterious fighter with a tail.)

Bass Armstrong: Outta the way, ma'am! This here's a fight between men!

[?]: Mr. Armstrong, I would have expected more self-control from a man of your age. Especially to my son when he saved your life seven years ago. (Bass stewed with frustration for a moment before heaving a sigh. As much as he hated to admit it, the woman had point, but came back to a confused look at her last response.)

Bass Armstrong: Wait! Saved my life? Seven years ago? But that was when- (Bass looked at Saruishi as he closed his eyes to take a few breaths to release some stress. That's when it hit him.) (Gasped) It's you! (Looking at Saruishi, he flashbacked to the time that King Piccolo's hordes were coming to take his life until a strong young man with a tail came and took down the strongest minion that was close to kill him.) Saruishi Yamachito! (The crowd were shockingly surprised to finally recognizing him.)

Male Shopper #1: That's the Saruishi Yamachito!?

Female Shopper #1: My, he's matured into something big and strong. He's really handsome too!

Male Shopper #2: I remember now, he fought alongside Goku against King Piccolo. It was seven years ago with Goku and those other three kids with tails like him.

Female Shopper #2: I've heard he's been playing football, baseball, and basketball in high school and after graduating college. I think I've heard a rumor about some big time producers wanting to make him into a movie star.

Male Shopper #3: I hope he'll enter the Dead or Alive Tournament, I swear there's no limits for that man.

Female Shopper #3: My goodness, it's like he's a male version of Tina. (Having enough of the crowd's gossips.)

Bass Armstrong: All right, y'all. Show's over. (The crowd remained, still absorbing in what was unfolding.) I SAID GET OUTTA HERE! (With a jump, the bystanders quickly dispersed as they heard enough stories about Bass and his temper to know when to give him space. Approaching the mother-son duo, Bass had a serious look in his face and his large arms were folded over his chest until he shifted it into a hearty laugh to bring out his large hand to Saruishi.) Put her there, boy! (Despite everything that happened, Saruishi kindly took Bass' offering hand.) I gotta hand it to ya, Saruishi. I've faced off against a lot of guys in my life, but you're the first to walk away without as much as a black eye! You earned my respect! You've always have since you saved me seven years ago.

Saruishi Yamachito: Thank you, Mr. Armstrong! Oh! This is my mother, Merry! (Merry shook Bass' hand as she greets him kindly.)

Merry Yamachito: Please to meet you, Mr. Armstrong!

Bass Armstrong: Well, I'll be, a mother, besides my late Alicia, that's actually polite! I thought those days were long gone.

Saruishi Yamachito: (Stomach growling) (Saruishi blushed at his stomach growling, yearning for food as Bass and Merry noticed it too.) I'm sorry, I guess I'm so hungry my stomach couldn't kept quiet. I haven't eaten in almost week, maybe five days! (Bass slapped his hand over his eyes as he turns to Merry.)

Bass Armstrong: WHAT!? Haven't eaten in five days!? My apologies, ma'am. Guess I sorta kept your boy starving more with our fight.

Merry Yamachito: It's ok. I'm just glad no one got hurt.

Bass Armstrong: No, no, no. I screwed up royal and I need to make it up to ya'll. I know! I'll take you all out to eat, on me! I know this steakhouse- (After hearing the word "steakhouse," Saruishi got super excellence as he grabbed his mother's and Bass' wrists as he was dragging them to said steakhouse.) I'll be, he sure does love meat, doesn't he? (Merry nodded as they were heading to Bass' favorite restaurant, Tina, who overheard everything from the background as she was shock but happily surprised to see an old friend from the past flashbacking shortly of the big chubby kid Saruishi into the adult muscular Saruishi she saw.)

Tina Armstrong: (Thought: It is him! It's Saruishi! My Saru!) (Gasped) (Tina was surprised to have thought of him as "My Saru" as she blushed pink tints on her cheeks to see how much of a man he's grown into since these past seven years. As her heart rate increased, Tine believes it is love at first sight, but it wasn't the first time, it was when they were in elementary school, that young Tina was developing a crush on Saruishi which in a surprising twist starts to evolve into love. Seeing that she succeed in sports, fashion, music, acting and politics, she found the next step in her life after seeing the cover of one of the magazines featuring a female pop star walking hand in hand with a handsome young man about possible love connections and hinted weddings; A boyfriend is what she wants that is her true soul mate and possible future husband and seeing that she will soon receive an invitation back to Dead or Alive to compete, she'll likely see how strong he's become.) I wonder…do you love me too, Saruishi? I'll know once we get to fight in the ring. (Tina smiles as she goes to make a stop to one more mall before she prepares for a match later tonight.)

[Muramsa's House, Japan]

(In a hidden village of Japan, there is a young beautiful 19 year old girl with long auburn hair, brown eyes and a fair skin tone, currently wearing a blue kimono with cherry blossom petals on it and sandals. It was Kasumi, runaway kunoichi of the Mugen Tenshin clan opening a drawer that has her ninja attire; a blue gi with short puffy sleeves with a gold symbol of her name on the back, a blue skirt with a light colored phoenix pattern on it, white stockings, low heeled sandals, blue and white leg guards and arm guards. After getting into gear, Kasumi, with her hair down and reopening her eyes, looked to the sky getting ready to head for the sixth Dead or Alive Tournament.)

Kasumi: Goku. (Looking at the cloud that formed in the shape of a smiling Goku as a kid, Kasumi smiles while blushing as a sign of love for Goku, whom she was promise to when they were children.) I promise to become a worthy bride for you. Despite it being arranged, I will show my love to you in battle, after all fighting is in my blood too. (While she made a vow to take down Victor Donovan once and for all, she also made a vow to become a worthy bride to Goku Moriku, the alien child who had grown into the greatest defender and hero of the planet Earth.)

* * *

**Welcome to the Sixth Dead or Alive Tournament Saga's first , this time skips were appearing a lot specially the fact that it was presenting a lot of Goku's adventures, meeting the other Saiyans of his age group. Goku and Saruishi are made to be BSFF, Best Saiyan Friends Forever and seeing that their future wives are fighters too alongside with their families, that's saying a lot since they both have a good nature. Goku and Hamura are okay and have great respect for each other, but when it come to an intensive battle they are the most fierce of rivals. Goku and Aisha share a fair kind bond, but they are just friends due to Goku already having a love connection with Kasumi, but she was alright with it and nevertheless they share a fair competitive nature due to Aisha being adjusted to the water and Goku adjusted to the air. And Chitoka and Goku share a close sibling-like bond as they have similar creativity. These pure blooded Saiyans remained in a child like body until they all reach the age of seventeen that's when the huge grown spurt happens and according to Saiyan culture that is when they'll come of age as young adults rather than teenagers, so that means that Raiko will start that process too, although it might be faster due to the half-Saiyan blood in his veins. I'll let you on a little secret; instead of seven Saiyans raised on Earth, it is changed to ten, but I will not reveal their identities just yet and that the beginning of Dead or Alive 6 will take place in an island of France, a little home sweet home for Helena.  
**

**Goldie is the first mistress of Fame Douglas, the founder and first CEO of DOATEC, an American actress and fashion model, and the mother of Paz Douglas and Sunny. Despite the short affair she and Fame shared together, he had to let her go, but upon learning that she was pregnant with his baby, she thought of abortion, but starts to show signs of regret, so she walked away deciding to care for the child instead. Nine months later, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy; Paz Douglas, the first son of Fame Douglas and the eldest sibling of the other five children from his affair. A few years later, Goldie had another child named Sunny, thus making Paz an older brother to his half-sister. At first, she will be worry for Paz when he received his invitation to Dead or Alive, due to the tragic death of her former lover Fame, but was reassure that he will be fine and hopes that he'll find the right girl, much to Paz's embarrassment.  
**

**On the next episode, there will be a story parts showing the Saiyans and humans that will participate in the tournament and during their training, a new enemy from the lineage of the Evil King Piccolo will emerged and enter the tournament to exact his father's revenge and who is that anime director. Next time on Dragon Ball DOA Episode 006: Downtime Until the Tourney! See ya there!**


End file.
